Forgiven
by red1308
Summary: A year after the Rebellion has ended, Katniss Everdeen decides that she has to find her best friend, Gale. What happens when two best friends realize there is more in store for them than forgiveness?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss' POV

I stand outside Peeta's door in the Victor's Village, pausing momentarily before I knock and shatter the life of the one person who still even remotely loves me. "_I am a terrible, terrible person," _I repeat to myself like a mantra. Finally, I raise my head, stare straight at the warped oak door, and weakly knock. Part of me hopes that he won't hear the knock and that I can turn around and walk away and have him be no wiser to the misery I am about to rain down.

No such luck.

"Katniss!" his whole face brightens when he opens the door to find me standing there. "Come in-I was just finishing decorating a cake for the Rebellion Revelry tonight in the square. I want you to be the first to see it." He takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. A mess of colored frostings and shaved cake pieces litter the counters, but on the kitchen table, there is truly a masterpiece. A sheet cake as large as the table sits there and, sectioned off with frosting, are different depictions of rebel uprisings. The first uprising in District 11, shown through angry colors and red and black and gray frostings. Finnick rising out of the water of District 4, clutching that beautiful golden trident, Boggs and Beetee with their heads buried in maps and Holos, and finally, myself and Gale Hawthorne, my former best friend, rising out of ashes and flames to overtake the Capitol. I couldn't deny it—it was clearly Peeta's best work.

"What are you thinking?" he asks softly. He has taken a step back, leaving me close to the cake to experience it by myself, as if he had known that I would need a minute to take it in and absorb the images. And the memories.

I feel something wet on my face and reach up to brush off the unexpected tears that the cake drew forth. "Peeta, I don't even…it's all so…" My words clearly fail me, but he understands. He comes forward now, spins me to face him and kisses my forehead tenderly before enveloping me in a hug. "I just wanted to do it justice," he said.

"You have, Peeta. You absolutely have." I whispered to him. I was tempted to press into him, to let myself relax in his arms and completely forget about what I had come here to do. A year ago, after I shot Coin and effective ended the rebellion, I would have been unable to keep myself from melting into him, absorbing his warmth and good nature. Now, however, I have different things on my mind.

I had no intention of staying for the Rebellion Revelry, the anniversary celebration of the end of the rebellion in which the Districts overtook the Capitol, bringing an end to the Hunger Games and to the Capitol's controlling rule. The Girl on Fire has a new agenda and it involves Gale Hawthorne.

Over the past year, recovering from the deaths of so many loved ones-Prim, Rue, Boggs, Finnick-hasn't been easy. But one thing continues to remain in the back of my mind. Gale. His easy-going smile. His strong arms. His flashing eyes and remorseless nature. I'll never know whether it was his bomb that killed my sister. He doesn't know either. But one thing we both know- we need each other. I need my hunting partner back. My best friend.

And that's why I'm prepared to stand here and break Peeta's heart. Again.

I slowly tense my body in Peeta's arms. He feels the shift immediately and steps away, a frown marring his kind face.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, Katniss, you just seemed like you needed someone to cry on for a moment." He questions me with his words and his eyes.

I sigh and move into the living room. "Sit with me Peeta. I have something on my mind that needs to be said. Fair warning-you're not going to like it." I sit on his leather couch, a luxury that neither of us could have dreamed of before the games and the rebellion. He sits next to me and instinctively lifts my hand off of my lap and clutches it in his. I sigh again. "_There's no way to make this easier on him," _I think.

"Peeta, it's time. It's time for me to go look for Gale." I hear his sharp intake of breath, but to his credit, he continues holding my hand and listening to my ill-prepared speech. "I can't go on pretending like I don't need him in my life. He was my best friend, Peeta. We kept our families alive together."

Suddenly, Peeta's blue eyes flashed angrily. "Oh, did you? You kept them alive together, huh? Then you must remember how he designed the very bomb that killed Prim. Surely you can't have let that slip your memory." He spat the last words at me, clearly disgusted at the course this conversation is taking.

"We don't know it was his bomb. The Capitol had weapons like that too. Do you think I would really put it past Snow to develop something like that?" I try to keep my voice as even and calm as possible. It's important to me that Peeta understand where I'm coming from. I want to salvage as much of his friendship as I can.

"So what? Are you just running to him? Are you going to live happily ever after in District 2 now? You're just going to fly to into his arms, admit that you've loved him all along, and then never look back?" He tosses my hand away, disgusted with the scene that's obviously playing out in his head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Gale and I…we're not…there's nothing romantic, Peeta! I just can't stand the thought of never seeing my best friend again! Gale never would have abandoned me, but I've done the unthinkable and abandoned him." Peeta's automatic assumption of love driving my motives leaves me almost speechless. He has turned away from me, only barely remaining on the couch.

His next words are cold and unexpected, though they probably shouldn't be. "Listen Katniss, I've got to get this cake down to the square by 6 and it's getting late. I'm sure you've got a train to catch or something. Lord knows, when you make up your mind about something, there's nothing that will stop you anyway." He leans down and gives me a frozen kiss on the cheek. "When you realize what you're doing and stop lying to yourself, then maybe we can talk." With that, he walks out of the room and I hear him in the kitchen gathering his frosting supplies and cleaning up.

Dazed, I slowly rise from the couch and let myself out. As I take the short walk back to my house, my inner monologue takes over. _What was he thinking? Romance? I know that Gale and I have shared something in the past, but that's over now. Surely, he's forgotten all about his feelings for me. I just need him back. I need to know that the person who knows me better than everyone can still be there for me. Really, I'm just being selfish. I should just leave him alone, but what good is that doing us? Peeta's just being silly—no—jealous. _

By the time I'm back to thinking coherently, I've packed what few belongings I care about and am headed down the road to the train station. It's getting dark and more and more people are headed in the opposite direction, towards the square for the Rebellion Revelry. A small part of me wishes that I could forget this craziness and join them; put Gale behind me once and for all.

But I'm not known for letting things go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what? I don't own "The Hunger Games." No copyright infringement is meant!**

Gale's POV

The streets of District 2 are clearing as night draws near. Everyone is packing up shop, ready to go home to their families, eat their dinners, and get into their warm beds. I, on the other hand, am only beginning my day. Dressing in the black cargo pants and army green jacket that is the customary outfit of Special Weaponry employees, I take a look at myself in the mirror. I'm taken aback by what I see, just as I am every night at this time. Dark grey eyes, sunken into my head. Dark brown hair, just beginning to show signs of graying, even though I'm barely 21. Dark skin, tanned, even though I'm barely ever out in the sun nowadays. Dark, dark, dark. _"Would she even recognize me if she saw me now?"_ I ran my hand through my hair, disgustedly wondering why my mind was always springing to her.

Katniss would never forgive me for what she thinks I did. She could never forget that bomb or watching her sister burn before her eyes. And, to be honest, I can't blame her. That bomb could have just as easily been mine as Snow's. There's no way to deny that. I created those bombs to kill. No-not just kill. Murder. I wanted anyone affected by them to feel all the pain that the Capitol had caused me and my family. And Katniss and her family, too. But I never expected that a member of her family would be one affected by them.

"Shit!" I said aloud to my reflection. "Shit." I said again, more quietly. I couldn't deny how difficult it was getting to live without her. Thinking about her laugh, so hard to provoke, make me near dizzy with memories. I would give my right arm to have one more day with her in the woods, just the two of us. I had no clue how much I was in love with her until she denied me. Sure, I've tried getting over her. Dated a bit. Used what the Capitol had to offer. But nothing gets her off my mind.

My communicuff beeps to let me know of an incoming message and suddenly I'm snapped back to reality. "Captain Hawthorne, are you available?" a metallic voice rings out. Jayvon, our new assistant director of Weaponry, has prototypes for me to approve, so I'm sure he's anxious for me to get to work. It's easiest for me to work at night, while others are sleeping, so I'm not plagued with the nightmares that overtake my sleep. In fact, I hardly ever sleep at all. Why torture myself?

"I'm here." I say gruffly back to the cuff. "You can tell Jayvon that I'll be in shortly. I'll meet him in the 5th floor Weapons suite." Taking one more glance at myself in the mirror, I push the image of Katniss out of my mind.

Being at work , surprisingly, is the one time where my mind actually feels semi-clear. The minute I walk through the 5th floor elevator doors, Jayvon is there to meet me. I note his excitement—he must have something good to show me to be this anxious.

We id ourselves and walk through the heavy iron doors that keep our weapons in and all else out. Sitting in front of me is the most fantastic bow and arrow set I've ever seen. Made of metal, it practically glows underneath the lights. I can hear it humming softly and, as I approach, one of the arrows practically jumps out of the quiver, eager to do my bidding. I run my hand over the arch of the bow, lifting lightly, expecting weight. To my surprise—it's as light as air.

Jayvon clears his throat behind me. "It's a prototype sir. It's sort of a replica of the bow Beetee fashioned for Ms. Everdeen as the Mockingjay, but this one is programmed to you only and each of the arrows have their own special surprises built in. That arrow there," he motions to the one I've picked out of the quiver, "can track whoever you're sending it for. It's kind of like a missile, actually." I turn, and can instantly tell how pleased Jayvon is with himself.

"Have you set up a space for me to try these arrows? How am I to know how they work if I can't use them myself?" I slip the missile arrow back into the quiver and pick up the bow. Jayvon presses a small blue button behind him and, instantly, a door to the far left of the Weaponry room opens, revealing targets and a wooded backdrop.

"Well done, Jayvon. Well done!" I can't contain my pleasure at the opportunity to try out the bow so quickly. The first few shots are exactly what I want them to be. Quick, painless, and deadly accurate. The fifth shot, however, rocks my world. I hit a fake squirrel directly through the eye.

I only know one other person who is a dead shot. Katniss.

Suddenly, something in my mind snaps into place. I turn and hand the bow back to Jayvon. "It's excellent work, Jay, but I've just remembered something. I've got to go. Make my excuses to command?" I'm running out the door and into the elevator before I've even heard his answer. Katniss is the only one that can make me feel like a person again. I'm through giving her space. I have to know if she's forgiven me for the bomb. Even if she hasn't, at least I'll know. At least I can go on with my half life knowing that I tried to get her back.

It's as if I've come back from the dead. I run full speed through the streets of District 2, knowing that my uniform and communicuff will grant me impunity from anyone trying to stop me. When I get back to my small apartment, I throw some clothes hurriedly into a travel bag, pausing only to change out of uniform and into civilian clothes. No point in reminding her that I still belong to the organization she's distanced herself so far from.

I make a quick call to the train station to determine when the next train leaves. If I hurry and have a little luck on my side, I'll be on a train within the hour and in District 12 before lunchtime tomorrow.

"_I'm going to get Katniss back. I'll do anything._" I think as I slam the door to my apartment.

Thankfully, because it's close to two in the morning, I'm able to get a ticket with no problems. I wander through the nearly empty train, trying to find someplace that will allow me room to pace. I know I won't be getting any sleep tonight. I'm too keyed up. It's as if the thought of being around her again has breathed new life into me-given me some sort of purpose again.

I will the train to go faster, take me further down the line. Eventually, I sit because I get the feeling that I'm making the old man in the cabin next to mine nervous, but I can't stop my mind from racing. The tempo from the train is repeating in my head: "_Kat-niss Kat-niss Kat-niss…"_

Eventually, I must have dozed off because when I wake it's not only fully light, but we're pulling into a station. I launch out of my cabin and grab the closest attendant. "What station are we at?" I ask forcefully.

"District 12, sir. The last stop on the line." He answers respectfully, but I can tell that my wild mannerisms have startled him. Many of the train attendants are Capitol natives that are used to manners and high-brow behavior. Nothing I do could be considered high-brow. Ever.

Pulling my bag down from its compartment, I make my way through the aisles, practicing some deep breathing like they taught us in training to calm me down.

Getting off of the train and out of the station is like an exercise in memory rehabilitation. Everywhere I look, memories of my and Katniss' family linger. I walk past where the Hob used to be before the Capitol burned it to the ground and I swear I can still taste a little coal dust mixed with Greasy Sae's soup of the day. Ahem, week. Past the coal mine where both of our fathers were lost in a mining explosion. Past our grammar school. I was never one for school—I always wanted to be in the woods instead. I see children playing in the streets and notice with pleasure that they look well fed and well cared for. Apparently things have gotten better here since the Rebellion.

I found myself at Katniss' old house before it dawned on me that she wouldn't be there anymore. Of course, she would be at her new home in the Victor's Village, right next to Peeta.

Peeta—shit. How did I forget about Peeta? They're probably cozied up together in his house right now. I don't know that I could control my temper if that was the case. All of those punches I couldn't throw during the Rebellion are fair game now. I flex my fist and feel adrenaline coasting through my arm.

"_Yeah, that's good, Gale. I'm sure punching Peeta would get you right back in with Katniss." _ I try to let that sudden adrenaline rush fade back out of my system as my good sense comes back to me.

Walking up the flower lined path to the victor's houses, I'm reminded how different things are in the rest of the District. Much has been done over the past year to repair the damage inflicted by the Capitol, but the village still stands in stark contrast to everything else.

I come to the pathway that leads me to both Katniss and Peeta's houses. I decide to try Peeta's first. If she's there, I'm going back to 2. If she's not, then I still have a shot. Steeling myself for whatever is to come, I climb slowly up the stairs to the front porch and knock solidly three times.

Peeta answers almost immediately and see the emotions run across his face like watercolors. Confusion, lack of recognition, disbelief, anger. Finally, defeat settles on his face.

"Peeta, how are you?" I ask civily. "It's been a long time." I extend my hand. Peeta takes it weakly.

"I'm good. I suppose I've been waiting for you to show up for a while now. It's been a long time, but not long enough." He lets go of my hand and opens the door wider. Suddenly, he appears to change his mind and steps out onto the porch with me. "No sense in hiding you inside. She'll be back from the store soon and we might as well get this over with. She was actually preparing to come-well, I'll let her explain." He gestures to the porch step and I understand what he's trying to do. He wants Katniss to see me as soon as she returns. I appreciate the gesture.

We sit on the bottom step, shooting the breeze for what seems like an eternity. Finally, he turns to me and says what I've been waiting to hear. 

"You nearly killed her, you know that? And I was here to pick up the pieces. As usual. But it's killing her now, living without you. She loves you, she would do anything to be with you—she just doesn't know it yet. You know how stubborn she is when it comes to love. Katniss will always love me, but she'll always be in love with you. "

With those words, a small figure comes walking down the street. Tiny, at first, more a shadow than a person, and then slowly the figure starts to fill out. I can see her braid, still trailing over her shoulder. Her trademark scowl as she struggles to carry things that are probably too heavy for her, but she would never admit it. I chuckle softly as I realize that she is still wearing hunting boots, even after all this time.

I watch her expression as she sees Peeta sitting on the steps with me, struggling to figure out who he is talking to. Her face goes from speculative to shocked in five seconds flat. Her arms fall, releasing everything she was carrying. Her mouth opens, but nothing comes out. I stand and approach her slowly, unsure of what she would do next. She begins to walk towards me as well, so I quicken my pace, eager to meet her and hold her again. I notice Peeta following behind me, anxious to break up any unpleasant moments.

At the last second, she stops, punches me full in the face, and then runs into her house, leaving Peeta and I standing in the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own "The Hunger Games," but I may or may not be in love with Gale. No copyright infringement is intended! **

**Peeta's POV**

I try not to burst into audible laughter, especially since Gale's nose has suddenly turned into a hydrant that's spewing blood all down his shirt. I can't stop my shoulders from shaking, however, as I lead him up the stairs and into my kitchen where I can at least attempt to help clean him up.

I show him the sink and a washcloth and let him take the lead from there. We stand there for awhile, him with the cloth halfway up his nose, me by the kitchen table, and size each other up. He looks different. I'm sure I probably do too. We've both been through a tremendous amount over the past three years-enough to change anyone. Even someone as strong as Gale Hawthorne.

"So, you came back for her?" I ask acerbically. "Can't say I wasn't hoping to avoid this day. What happened? You run out of girls in District 2?" After uttering that last sentence, I fully expect Gale to lunge across the kitchen and punch me, but he merely laughs drily, without much humor.

"If you only knew, Peeta. If you only knew. I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here to make things right with Katniss. I don't know what that means for you, or what you and she have going right now, but I have to do this. I don't have a choice anymore. "

For some reason, rather than placating me, his words only infuriate me more. Something in my mind switches into place and I decide to use a little logic on Gale. I'm hoping logic isn't his strong point. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? During the rebellion, it would have been so easy for you to let me step on a mine or misfire one of your arrows. Why _exactly_ did you let me live?" I can tell that he doesn't understand what I'm trying to get him to admit. Fine. All the better for me. The muscles in his arm flex as he tenses. He knows that I'm gearing for a fight, but he can't ascertain where I'm leading him.

"I…I couldn't kill you. You meant too much to Katniss. She would never forgive me if I hurt you." His grey eyes searched my face, looking for something that would give me away. I see recognition flicker just as I lay my final trap.

"Yeah, exactly. You couldn't kill me because she loved me. So what makes you think that she's going to drop me and come running back to you?" I could tell my point hit exactly where it was supposed to. Gale's eyes darkened and he took a step towards me, thought better about it, and stepped back. Before he speaks, he takes a deep breath. In that moment, I can tell that we've both merely been tolerating each other. There is no friendship here.

"Listen. I'm here to make things right with Katniss. Whatever happens between her and I is between just that—her and I. You can't tell me that you don't wonder what would have happened if that bomb had never hurt Prim. You can't sit here and have no qualms about your life with her. Because you know her as well as I do. She might not think she could survive without you. But now I'm back. And you'd better believe I'm going to do everything I can to show her she can't survive without me either." Gale finishes his speech, throws his bloody washcloth back into the sink, and stomps out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, don't think I won't be there fighting too." I said to the closed door.

**Katniss' POV**

Listening to the clock tick tock its way through the minutes, you'd think it had been five hours since I'd punched Gale in the face. _"Oh my God, I punched Gale. Gale. Gale's back," _I keep thinking over and over. In reality, however, time is moving much more slowly. I have been hunched by the front door, furtively sneaking glances out the windows, for about twenty minutes.

Suddenly, I see Gale stalking down the street. He shifts his gaze to my house and I know he saw my face peering out the window. He quickly changes his direction and marches up my walkway and up the front steps. After about a minute of silence, during which I try to pretend he has walked away and left me alone with my confusion, I hear the doorknob turn above my head. He pushes in slowly, and encountering resistance (because I'm planted right on the other side) softly says, "Katniss? I know you're sitting there. Let me in please? We have to talk-you know we do."

"Gale…I don't know if that's the best idea." I don't trust myself to talk to him face to face, so speaking through the crack in the door is the best concession I can make right now. I thought that I was so ready to see him, to forgive him and move on, but now that he's here, I can see that the process is going to be more difficult than I anticipated. Just like everything else.

"Katniss, come on. My nose is bleeding, I'm halfway in your house—just let me in. Please just let me in?" He's asking for more than just entry into my house. He wants me to let him back in to my life. _"You want to see him-you were even going to find him youself. Get up, Katniss, and let him in. At least hear him out."_ I nod as if agreeing with my inner thoughts, and rise to open the door.

I am not prepared for what happens next. Gale crushes me to his chest and holds me so tightly that I feel a little panicked for air. "Oh god Katniss, I can't believe you're really here in front of me. I'm so glad you're here," he repeats over and over. I feel the words rumbling in his chest. I can't help but notice how muscular he is under his thin shirt. Gale, who has always been close to manhood, has arrived. In his arms, almost all of my anxiety over seeing him melts away, much to my relief. I realized, for the first time, that a part of me was actually very afraid that I wouldn't have been able to forgive him. That seeing him would have gone to waste and only served to reignite my anger.

I feel something wet dripping on my head. "Are you…crying?" I ask with trepidation. Clearly, this is not the same Gale I left at Snow's mansion. Looking up, I realize that his nose truly is still bleeding, which explains the dripping. Gale looks mortified, having realized that his bloody nose was soaking into my hair, but I just started laughing with relief. "Come on. Into the living room you go. Tilt your head back when you sit down. I'll get you some ice." Gale finds the couch and eases himself into a sitting position. I make my way to the kitchen to create an icepack for him.

"Jeez Katniss, you never punched like that before! Where did you learn that?" he asks as I apply the ice gingerly to his nose. A bruise is already beginning to bloom under his right eye.

"Not much to do around here anymore," I shrug. "So I keep training. On dummies, of course. It helps me get my anger out." I sit on the opposite side of the couch, not quite trusting myself to sit closer to him.

We sit in silence for quite awhile, taking each other in. I notice that his eyes haven't changed at all—kind when they look at me, analytical when they look elsewhere. His hair is shorter than it was, but the cut suits his face. Still as olive skinned and tanned as the last time I saw him.

Finally, he breaks the silence. "Katniss, I-" I realize that I have to interrupt him. I want to tell him that I don't care whose bomb it was before he tells me that it was his and I lose all control over my temper.

"Gale, I know. I know we'll never know who created those bombs. I…" my throat begins to clog as it always does when I'm about to say something I consider difficult or heartfelt. "I've missed you. Things haven't quite been the same here without you, you know." His face immediately relaxes and he exhales with a whoosh. He begins to shift closer to me on the couch, but before I can control myself, I place my hand in a halting gesture on his arm.

"I've, um, I've changed, Gale. I mean, we haven't spoken for a year! Do we even know each other anymore? I really don't know what you've been doing in District Two, you don't know what it's been like in Twelve. We just-we have a lot of catching up to do. " It hurts me to see the pain that flickers quickly in his eyes, but he manages to compose himself almost immediately.

"Right. No, you're right. It's been a while." He clears his throat, but when he speaks again, his voice is deeper, huskier. "But I still know you, Katniss. I'll never forget what makes you tick." He passes his palm quickly over my cheek and I'm startled to find that I shudder at his touch. I can tell that he felt the shudder, too, because the smugness that seeps into his features is nauseating. In the spirit of goodwill, I decide to ignore my impulse to re-open his recently stymied bloody nose. I make a point to scoot as far away from him and his hands as possible.

"So what are you doing here, really? You just show up after a year and I see you hanging out with Peeta like you have no problems with each other? I have to admit, Gale, I'm completely confused by you."

Here it comes. I don't have time to figure out how to react to his confession because he has no hesitation when he says, "I came for you. Plain and simple. I don't care what it takes—I want you back in my life." He says this so plaintively, so without any ulterior motives that my heart can't help but jump. "Not to mention, I was never the confusing one. I've wanted you in my life all along. It was your decision to stop talking to me." My eyes cloud with anger at his reference to my decision to distance myself. "Not that I blame you!" he adds.

Letting his conciliatory addition slide, I try to keep my mind on the conversation at hand. "Where are you staying? The Larks are living in your old house now." I say this with no particular pleasure, knowing that Hazelle and all of Gale's siblings were relegated to some random house on the other side of town. I barely see them anymore.

Gale sits, puzzling over this question. I can tell that he had not stopped by home to see his family before coming here. I huff frustratedly. "Stay here then until you figure something out. I have more rooms than I know what to do with in this house, and we both know my mother isn't coming home any time soon." We both hang our heads at the grim reminder of why I have this house all to myself. I can tell that Gale is pleased with my suggestion, though.

I lead him upstairs to an empty room, a bit embarrassed by the amount of dust that has accumulated on the dressers and fixtures. I make a halfhearted attempt to wipe things down, but give up as Gale begins to settle in. That evening, I fix beef that I bought from the market and some rice with a gravy. It's a good meal and I can tell that Gale enjoys it. We eat in awkward silence, neither one knowing where to begin a conversation. I hate this awkwardness. It shouldn't be this way between us. This is going to be a painful and unproductive visit unless one of us gets over our tongue-tied situation soon.

After dinner, I move to the living room again and Gale joins me. We find ourselves back on the couch, facing each other. I speak first. "So, tell me about what you've been doing in District 2. Your life must be so different from here." He's grateful for the conversation starter and begins to tell me about his Weaponry position. From the sound of it, he's pretty high in the ranks. _I'm sure he enjoys that,_ I think. Gale never has liked to have too many people around to tell him what to do.

"Katniss? What's been going on with you?" I could tell he had to repeat his question from the look on his face. _Wow, that was quick,_ I think. "Well, like I said, I've just been training so I don't get soft. Hunting when I can. I like to help with the rebuilding too. It gives me hard work to do to take my mind off of everything, you know?" he nods, encouraging me to continue. I can tell he's waiting to hear one thing in particular, and I decide to concede. "Peeta and I are still close, but I keep myself busy." His whole body shifts with relief. I decide to move the heat back to him. "What about you? How many girls do you have falling all over you in 2?" I'm dismayed to note the jealousy that has somehow crept into my voice.

He laughs dryly. "Katniss, there's no one. I think of no one but you. I know it intimidates you to hear that, but I'm not going to sit here and lie to you. When I said I came back for you, I meant it." His bold declaration, at least the third he's made today, touches me. I feel my guard come down, just a bit, and I allow myself to sidle up to him. He places his arm around my shoulders and I can't deny how perfectly we fit together. There's always been something right about Gale and I, something that is missing from my relationship with Peeta.

The rest of the evening passes relatively quickly. Conversation comes more easily and we find ourselves laughing and poking fun at one another, much like we used to. When the grandfather clock in the hall strikes midnight, I realize that this day has exhausted me. Gale and I make our way upstairs and when we get to my room, he stoops to give me a kiss on my forehead. I think of the kiss Peeta gave me in the exact same place only a day before. Gale's kiss sends shivers down my spine, whereas Peeta's gave me comfort.

So, what can't I survive without? Passion or comfort? I fall asleep fitfully, finding myself wishing that Gale, who is just down that hall, was right next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Hunger Games…surprise, surprise. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Gale's POV**

_I deftly sneak into Katniss' room while she sleeps and lower myself onto her bed. Gently brushing the hair from her face, I am free to stare into her sleeping face, peaceful for the first time since I've been back. My movements halt as she starts and opens her eyes, blinking once, twice, before she fully realizes that I'm there. "Gale," she whispers. "I want you here with me. Hold me tonight, please?" Her voice is small and pleading. I climb into her bed and she snuggles against me. Instantly, my body reacts to her presence. _

_Her voice comes again. "Gale, I've waited so long for you to come to me. Are you going to make me wait even longer now?" With that, she faces me and lifts her eyes to mine, drawing her face closer and closer until, tentatively, she presses her lips to mine. I can't hold back and I instantly deepen the kiss, pressing my hand to her lower back and seeking the hem of her night shirt. Slipping my hand underneath, I begin to draw slow circles on her back with my fingers. She melts into me, gripping my neck to pull herself closer. As we kiss, she weaves her hands into my hair and I groan into her mouth. She feels so right. I move my hand around to her front and press my palm against the flat planes of her stomach. She shudders with pleasure and throws her leg over my hips. I know that she can feel how badly I want her, but I don't want to rush this moment. I slide my hand slowly up until I'm touching the underside of her breast. She pauses momentarily, but then wiggles her body so that my hand is moved farther up to a much more satisfactory position. I lean to kiss her breasts through her shirt and, again, am rewarded with gasps of delight. She works her mouth against mine, responding eagerly to whatever I do. _

_I can tell that she's never kissed Peeta like she's kissing me right now, so I decide to return the favor. I trace her lips lightly with my tongue and nip her lower lip playfully. She groans with pleasure and I begin to move down her neck, placing kisses everywhere I can find. Her collarbone is particularly appealing and it's easy to see that I'm doing everything right. Her soft moans increase and she begins to move her hips against mine in a way that is sure to drive me crazy. I pull away from her momentarily to shift myself so that she is laying directly under me and the little circles her hips were making against mine can't end this all too quickly. I slide her shirt slowly over her head and watch as she turns bright red under my stare. I don't see what she's embarrassed about though—to me, she is stunning. _

_I rise again to lift my shirt off and I can see her eyes widen with satisfaction. She runs her hands over the muscles in my arms, my stomach, and slowly winds her fingers around the waistband of my pants. She knows what she wants to do, but she's unsure of whether or not she can go through with it. Her hands still for a moment and I pause, looking down to watch her take everything in. My breath catches as I realize how perfect this moment is. I've wanted this for so long and it's unbelievable that it's actually happening. _

_Breaking her stare, I dip to kiss her on her neck behind her earlobe and she suddenly bucks up into me. "Ah," I thought. "I'll visit that spot again." Grinning, I work my way down her neck again, eliciting the sounds that I'm dying to hear. I catch her hand, still on my waistband, and draw it below so that she is gripping my bare hip. Her other hand leaves my neck and follows. She pauses, unsure of what I want her to do. I lean down and whisper in her ear, "Whatever you want to do, Catnip. I'm all yours." She exhales and her breath hitches as she slowly moves her hand towards…_

My head pops off the pillow. Katniss is knocking loudly on my door, saying something about going down to Peeta's shop to buy some bread and cheese rolls. "Do you want to come with me, Gale? Or are you still resting? Has District 2 made you soft? You never used to sleep this late," she teases.

Unfortunately, there's nothing soft about me right now, so I yell, "Hey, go without me. I'm a mess and I don't want to make you wait until I'm cleaned up. I'll just see you back here, ok?"

"Mmmkay, well get up and put yourself together. I want to take you around town. I'll be back soon." I hear her steps retreat down the hall and mentally curse her for knocking at that moment. I fall back onto the pillow and close my eyes, trying to reclaim any last vestiges of my dream. Perhaps staying here with her is going to be harder than I had previously anticipated.

I lay in bed until I hear my communicuff beeping from the pile on the floor where I had deposited my clothes and belongings the night before. Easing up, I grab it and press the speaker to answer. The familiar steely voice of the command robot greets me. "Captain Hawthorne, urgent message from Command. Press to receive." I press the side button and am greeted with a slew of insults from Jayvon regarding my whereabouts. "…I don't know what you think you're doing, man, but you need to get back here. Blaze was not playing around this morning when he figured out you're MIA." Trion Blaze, the only person in Special Weaponry that is higher up than I am, cuts an intimidating figure. I make a mental note to shoot him a communicuff message that my grandmother died or something and I had to come home stat. I'm not a liar, but somehow, I never have qualms about lying to him.

After I shower and dash off a message to Command, I make my way downstairs and fix myself a meager breakfast of toast and strawberry jam. Idly, I wonder if these strawberries came from our patch in the woods. I feel a pang and realize how much I've missed this place.

I wander through Katniss' home, touching paintings and ornamentals, trying to regain a sense of who she is. From what I can see, it really doesn't seem that she has changed much. Endured too much, for sure, but changed? Jury's still out.

Bored with trying to discern Katniss' identity through her things, I decide to walk to the square and meet her at Peeta's shop. The bakery stands roughly where it used to, so I was able to find it with little difficultly. I pause outside momentarily, watching the easy way the two of them interact. Peeta was working on frosting a cake and Katniss was happily perched on the counter, a cheese bun in her hand and purple frosting smudged on her forehead. I take it she tried her hand at decorating.

Peeta makes a joke and her laugh rings through the store and into the street. I stride in and the shock on her face is noticeable. Peeta's face clouds over, but he hides it and bends to finish his work.

"Gale! How did you know where the bakery was?" she asks.

"It's not too far from where it used to be. I just hoped that it would be close and took a chance. Is that a cheese bun? I'm starving!" I snap the bun out of her hands and take a huge bite. For a moment, her face looks like that of a child who has just had her toy ripped from her. She recovers quickly, but not quickly enough for me.

"Peeta, when do you think you'll be done with that cake?" she asks him, turning her attention from me as a punishment. "I need to take it by Madge's so we can set up for Delly's birthday." _Wait-so Madge survived? I was almost positive she and her whole family were demolished during the bombing. _I listen closely, trying to ascertain who's still alive and who is not longer here.

Katniss solves the problem for me. "Madge and Delly live together now," she said. "After Madge's family died, Delly really helped take care of her. It's Delly's 20th birthday party tonight and Peeta's been gracious enough to bake this amazing cake."

"I should be done by 3 and I'll bring it over then, " said Peeta. He glares up at me. "I suppose you'll be at the party as well?" he asks grimly.

I look at Katniss, unsure of whether or not she would want me to attend. "Well," she sighs, "you might as well come with me. Peeta-I'll see you later tonight. Come on, Gale. There's something I want to show you." She waves to Peeta and beckons me to follow her.

We walk through town, sharing small talk. At one point, she trips over a break in the roadway and I grab her hand to steady her. I don't let go. I can feel her resisting at first, but she slowly becomes more comfortable and allows her hand to relax into mine.

She brings me the fence, no longer charged and climbs lithely through our usual opening. I follow wordlessly and together, we make our way to our rock. _This is it,_ I realize._ This is her attempt to bring us back together—back to what we used to be. _Sitting down gingerly, she looks up at me and I realize that she's waiting for me to sit down next to her. I lower myself, giving her a chance to direct me to sit on the ground if she would like, but she says nothing, so I land right by her. The space on the rock is narrow, so we're sitting close.

I open my mouth to say something to her, but I realize that I've said my piece. I've told her everything she needs to know, and now she has to come to me.

She looks up at me and our eyes find each other. We study each other for a moment. _How long can we just stare at each other, _I think. She opens her mouth, but instead of speaking, we crash into each other, pulled together like magnets. Her mouth is all over mine, enveloping me in her scent and her kisses. I hold her to me and promise myself that I'm never letting go. One of her hands braids itself into my hair and the other snakes under my arm to my back so that she can pull me closer. I press her back against the rock and arch her back with my arm so she fits flush against me. We kiss for what seems like an eternity until finally, I pull away, cradle her face in my hands, and press a long, lingering kiss to her mouth. She moans and pulls her head away, resting her forehead on my chest. We're both panting, neither prepared for what we just did.

"God, Gale," she breathes, "where the hell have you been?"

"Doesn't matter," I respond, "cause I'm here now."


	5. Chapter 5

"**The Hunger Games" is not my creation, unfortunately. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Katniss' POV**

I didn't mean to kiss him like that. I just brought him to our place to see if returning to someplace we both know so well could alleviate some of the awkwardness that had ruled our interactions thus far. I thought that returning to the forest would help us feel like our old selves again, rather than attempting some pathetic version of a reconciliation in the Victor's Village, where neither of us really felt comfortable. Deep down, I knew that if I let Gale leave again, it would be the last time I would ever watch him walk away. I was desperate to make it through this with at least our friendship intact.

It's amazing how quickly I was able to forget about all of the reasons I had carefully crafted for not speaking to him for a year. Forgiveness has never been my strong suite (understatement), but for some reason, Gale has always been the exception to my rules.

I push myself into a sitting position, lifting my forehead from his chest. Brushing my hair away from my face, I turn, facing out into the meadow. I can feel him watching me, unsure of what to do next. His body is practically humming with anticipation, but I need to pause for a moment to think. My insides are roiling with emotion and indecision right now. Nothing has ever felt as right as kissing Gale has. I knew that even when we kissed back in District 13, but I was too scared and torn to admit it to myself.

But Peeta- sweet, kind Peeta. The one who was here to put me back together after I convinced myself that my best friend created the bomb that killed my sister and drove my mother out of my life for good. The one who took all of my rages and breakdowns in stride, holding me, feeding me, and weaning me back to life again. Again, I am faced with the question that has haunted me for the past year: which can't I survive without? Would it even be possible to live my life completely devoid of one of them?

My instincts momentarily kick in and I have a horrible thought. _Peeta would probably stick around no matter what my decision is._ Instantly, I chastise myself for yet again assuming that Peeta is just going to be there for me. _He deserves better than me. He deserves someone that is going to love him as unselfishly as he loves me. _

I can still feel Gale's eyes on me, studying my face, trying to read every thought that is running through my mind. If he still knows me as well as he thinks he does, then I'm pretty sure he won't have much trouble guessing.

As if on cue, he mutters, "If you're thinking about Peeta right now, I don't even want to know." He leans down and begins to mindlessly pick grass and throw the blades into the wind.

"If you must know, I'm thinking about both of you," I answer. If he wants me, then he needs to know what he's getting into. "You know just as well as I that I can't just abandon Peeta. He's done too much for me to just push him to the wayside. You don't know how bad it was when you weren't here, Gale." He flinches. I feel a spasm of guilt, knowing that I'm making him feel terrible for leaving me when, in fact, I was the one who left him. "I feel obligated to him. We've shared a lot over this past year and we've grown closer."

Gale stares intently into my face and I freeze, unsure of what he is thinking. "Katniss, I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer it honestly. Don't stop and think about it—just answer as quickly as you can. Do you love him?"

"Yes," I answer instantly. "Very much so."

Gale's mouth straightens into a hard line and he asks me one more question. "Are you in love with him? Answer me now, quick before you can think. Remember, obligation and love aren't the same thing."

I halt only for a moment before saying honestly, "No." Standing up, I turn around and look down at Gale. "No, I'm not in love with him. I thought I was at one time, and I had even convinced myself that we would have a good life together, which we would have. But I couldn't do that to him. Tie him to me when he could have a shot at finding someone who truly loves him romantically. Delly's in love with him, you know. She has been ever since she saw him again in District 13. If she can love him when he's crazy with tracker jacker hallucinations, then she can love him through whatever." I take a deep breath and, when I exhale, I feel like I'm letting out three year's worth of baggage.

Gale stands up and takes my face gently in his hands. I stand on my tip toes to press my lips to his again, this time fully conscious of my decision. "You and me, we still have a long way to go, Gale Hawthorne. But I'm willing to see where we can take this is if you are. "

He rewards me with a beaming smile and draws me into a hug. I can tell that I've pleased him, and for the first time in a long time, I feel truly comfortable with the choice I've made. We spend the rest of the afternoon walking through the woods, watching the sunlight dapple the leaves, kissing, and laughing about times past. I want to walk to my father's lake, but choose to save that visit for another day. As the sun sets, we make our way back to the fence to return home and get ready for Delly's party.

Looking in the mirror after my shower, I pin my hair back and stare at myself long and hard. I need to talk to Peeta tonight. The worst and most unfeeling thing I could do is parade Gale in front of him without explaining the situation to him first. I promise myself that I'm going to be as good a friend to Peeta as he has been to me.

Gale is already downstairs and looks so handsome in his black pants and grey t-shirt. The grey matches his eyes almost perfectly and makes them flash. I walk into the living room and hear his sharp intake of breath. I only have on a simple black dress, but he looks at me as though I'm wearing nothing at all. I can't help but blush and duck my head, his stare making me uncomfortable.

"Katniss-you're gorgeous." He walks over and draws me into a long, slow kiss, his mouth moving softly against mine. He kisses with such passion, sometimes I feel like his lips are going to burn through mine. I feel a warmth spread through me that I haven't felt in a long time. I had forgotten what it felt like to want another person close, as close as they could be, but I feel that now for Gale. I slide my hands up his chest, forgetting for a moment that we have someplace to be. He responds instantly and pulls me to him, forcing his hips to meet mine. His tongue dances in my mouth and he playfully bites at my lower lip. I laugh, but pull away before I let him get too far. His kiss-swollen lips instantly begin to pout. I laugh throatily.

"Come on, Gale. We've got to get to this party. I want to be there to wish Delly a happy birthday." I take his hand. He smiles at my effort and leads me out the door.

Walking down the road with his hand clutched firmly in mine, I feel like a new start could actually be possible. I allow myself to smile and enjoy the way the last rays of sunset were playing in the sky.

I don't know what makes me do it, but I glance up to Peeta's window as we pass his house. He is looking down on us through his bedroom window, his expression one of pain and disbelief as he takes in Gale and I's woven fingers, mussed hair, and carefree expressions. My heart sinks and I slow my pace. Gale looks back, confused at the sudden change.

"Gale, he saw us. He knows. I've got to stop. I have to talk to him now before we go any further." To Gale's credit, he disengages his hand from mine and steps in to give me a short, supportive kiss before gently pushing me forward to Peeta's front porch. He knows what I have to do and realizes that it will not be easy.

I step up to Peeta's door and, without knocking, push my way inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**A million and one thank yous to my reviewers and especially, Ellenka, who has been giving me amazing feedback throughout this whole process. I appreciate all the kind words and encouragement!**

**Again, I don't own the Hunger Games. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Peeta's POV**

Taking in the sunset through my window has always been one of my favorite parts of the day. I guess when you're put in a situation where you never know if you're going to see the sun set or rise again, you begin to appreciate little things that others take for granted. Now, however, my view has been completely marred by Katniss and evident reconciliation with Gale. As I looked out over the horizon, I happened to glance down to see them, fingers entwined, sauntering down the road together. I knew Katniss was going to give in to him, but I really didn't think it was going to be so soon.

I feel the familiar punch of defeat in my lower stomach and look down once more, only to notice that, this time, Katniss is looking back up at me. I see the horror cross her face as she realizes that I've seen her and Gale and watch as she disengages her hand from his. My mind is on instant repeat—her smile, her laugh, their swinging hands. All of it is too much.

_I was the one that she cried with, that cooked for her, that helped her write her book of memories._

_I was the one who brought her back to live. I saved her._

_And now he gets to enjoy her? He just gets to sweep in, like he wasn't at least partially responsible for Prim's death and she's just going to forgive him?_

_No. "_No!" I say again, aloud this time. I turn my head just in time to hear her on my front porch and I dash out of my room and launch myself down the stairs so that I can be there to confront her. _She'll be surprised_, I think. _I don't think I've really ever stood up to her before. _

I see her face peeking around the corner of my front door and I launch myself down the stairs and rip the door out of her fingers. Her shock freezes her face and I take her arm and pull her inside, roughly slamming the door behind me. I briefly catch a glimpse of Gale waiting on the street, and I mentally will him to stay away. This fight has been a long time coming for Katniss and I. I suppose I had fooled myself into believing that she wouldn't forgive him and that she would send him back to where he came from, but, yet again, I had underestimated the Girl on Fire.

I slam her onto my couch, my anger causing me to act much more harshly than she is accustomed to. "What the hell are you thinking, huh? He comes slinking back to town after you told him you couldn't see him anymore, after he killed your sister and you're just willing to sidle up to him and be best friends again? No-forget best friends, I can clearly see that he's gotten what he wanted all along! What the hell is wrong with you, Katniss?"

She cowers mutely on the couch, dragging her legs up under her and resting her chin on her knees- a defensive position against me. She says nothing, unsure of whether or not I've spent all my anger.

I haven't.

"I mean, I've fought for you Katniss. I've been fighting for you for _three years_. I've been in love with you for longer than that. I was the one here to put you back together. I was the one that took care of you after your trial, that helped you come back to life. And you feel nothing for me? Nothing?" I can feel myself practically spitting the words at her. It's as if every emotion I've bottled up is coming out and I can't stop myself. I feel like I'm hijacked again, but this time everything's real and not just some crazy Capitol-induced hallucination.

She stays mute, but I can see two fat tears rolling down her cheek. I reach deep inside for pity, for remorse over what I've said, but strangely, I feel nothing. Nothing but anger.

She sniffs and whispers, "You know I love you Peeta. You know how grateful I am for everything you've done. For everything you continue to do for me."

"Whatever," I say defeatedly. "You say you love me, but everything you've ever done has been motivated by him. You wanted to get out of the first games to get back to Gale. And your family, I know, but Gale too. In the Quarter Quell, I you would mutter his name in your sleep almost constantly. And, in District 13, well—I don't even want to remember that." My anger has calmed somewhat, but I know that every word I speak pierces her heart like the arrows she shoots so well.

Her head rests in her hands and I can tell that she is crying uncontrollably. The fact that she isn't even trying to fight back or defending herself against my claims is the greatest implication of guilt that she can give me. She knows that I'm right, that everything I'm saying is truthful. Her silence is her concession of respect to me. Maybe she would try to lie to someone that she cares for less, but she isn't going to lie to me.

For an instant, I wish she would. I wish she would raise her head and tell me that she loves me best. But I've been a fool for too long. There's no place for that anymore.

"Katniss." I need her attention, for what I'm about to say can never be revoked and will change our relationship forever. "Katniss, I'm done." She lifts her head and the hurt and recognition in her eyes almost halts my words. "I…I can't be a part of this anymore. You already know how you feel about Gale, and we both know that it's not the same as what you feel for me. We're friends Katniss, but nothing more from now on."

I lay my hand on her shoulder and let it fall down her arm, trying to offer a comforting gesture. It's a hollow effort, though, and I realize the best thing I can do is leave her in peace. I grab my coat from the hall closet and walk outside into the night.

Gale sits on the bottom step, looking out into the road, lost in thought. I sit next to him and extend my hand. He looks at me, puzzled by the gesture.

"It's you, man. It has been all along. I just needed to be the better man and recognize it." Gale eyes search mine, looking for any deception. I guess he doesn't find any, because he relinquishes my hand, gets up, and starts loping up the steps. "Hey—leave her for a bit," I call after him. "Just let her do this on her own." He stops, looks back down at me, and after a long pause, nods.

I walk on down the street, suddenly eager to get to Delly's surprise birthday.

**Katniss' POV**

I literally had nothing to say to him. Every insult, every word that left his mouth was completely true. It was time to grow up, and Peeta was just able to be the mature one first. I'm jealous of him, in a way. Getting all of that off his chest must have made him feel as light as a feather. There's something to be said for unloading on people rather than keeping everything bottled inside.

I gather myself and walk outside to find Gale sitting on the steps, anxiously watching the door for me. He takes the steps two at a time until he reaches me and then he gathers me into his arms. Kissing my hair and my forehead, he just holds me. I lean into him, drawing comfort from his lean body.

"Catnip, I was worried about you," he murmurs to me. "You cried for so long. Are you sure this is what you want?" I untangle myself from his arms and search his eyes. All I see is apprehension and pain. _He thinks I'm going to turn him away, _I realize.

There is only one way that I can answer his question adequately. I hitch my arms around his neck and lower his face to mine. "Never," I pause, "let me go again." My lips find his and this time, it's me that could burn him with passion. I hold onto him and let his kiss fill me back up. He slides his hands up and down my back and I shiver. That same warmth is spreading through me again and I break away just long enough to say "Let's skip the party."

He smiles down at me and his eyes are shining with love. Taking my hand, he leads me back down the road to my house. Even though I'm only two houses down from Peeta's, we have a hard time keeping our hands off each other. I can feel his desire and need for release in every single movement. All of my nerve endings are on fire, suddenly dying for him.

When we get to my front door, he leans to my ear and says softly "Catnip, if you're not ready, we need to stop now. If we go farther, I know I won't be able to stop myself." I can hear the catch in his voice and know instinctively that it's time for us to take this step. _I love him,_ I think to myself. Everyone else has probably already figured this out, but to me, it is a revelation that I am so grateful for.

I look up at him and, with a voice that sounds more sure than I thought it would l, say, "Do it, Gale. I want this." He grins and whispers, "Let me do the work, love." The term of endearment, one that I never thought would fall from his lips, makes me weak, and I'm all too happy to let him sweep me inside the house.

In one fluid moment, he manages to shut the door and lean me up against it so that my back is flush against the oak. I wonder momentarily why he bothered to do that, but suddenly I feel him grip my hips and pull me against him. I gasp, feeling how aroused his is through his pants.

He takes my arms, slowly and sensually lifting them and placing them above my head. He sweeps his lips down one of them as he lifts one hand to hold them up. I'm completely at his mercy, and I couldn't be more filled with love and heat.

He begins to kiss down my neck, awakening sensitive spots I didn't even know I had. He comes back up to my lips and kisses me while he runs his free hand up the outside of my thigh, hiking my skirt. I feel his hand grip my hip above my underwear and he snakes his thumb under the waistband, teasing me. I feel myself scrambling to get closer to him, and he pulls away just long enough to drop my arms, reach under my thighs and hitch me up so that I'm holding onto him with my legs around his waist. I'm pleased with this new position because it gives me some leverage on him. I gaze down at him and I see more love than I was prepared for radiating from his eyes. No one has ever looked at me the way he is right now. It literally takes my breath away. He reaches up with his lips to continue kissing me, but I still him. I see the question in his eyes, but when I drop my head and begin to lay kisses on his neck and run my fingers through his wavy, coarse hair, he understands.

He lets his head loll back to grant me easier access to his sensitive spots. I realize that I'm going to very much enjoy learning about what drives him wild. Tonight will very much be a night of teaching and learning, and this is one class that I wouldn't miss for the world.

I find a spot near his collarbone that makes him press his hips into me so hard that I literally gasp. Positioned on his hips like that, I'm closer to him than I've ever been. I almost lose myself right there. He notices my shudder and pulls away. "Katniss," his jagged voice groans my name. "I need to see you….I need you to see me." For a moment, I'm confused, and then it dawns on me that he wants to move this party elsewhere.

"Yes, Gale," I answer. "Yes." This will be my answer to whatever question he asks tonight. He keeps me hoisted on his hips and carries me upstairs like I weigh next to nothing. Laying me down on my bed, he slowly scoots my skirt off and lays it carelessly on the floor. Next, I sit up to give him easier access to my shirt. First, however, I can't help myself from beginning to slide the hem of his shirt above his head. His chest and stomach are smooth planes of muscle and I feel every inch of him respond as I skitter my fingers across his skin. I lean and place a kiss right where his heart is and almost die of want when I see his expression after I look up. The love is still there, but it's being quickly overshadowed by a blazing desire. Gale has never been afraid to take what he wanted, and right now, he wants me.

He begins to take off my shirt and I still his hands so that I can take it off myself. It's my offering to him. A way to show him that he's not taking me- I'm giving myself to him. I didn't think it was possible, but I see him grow even harder. He appreciates my gesture. He removes his pants and boxers and is standing naked before me. I see him blush slightly and, in that moment, he endears himself to me in a way that I didn't think possible. Gale, for all his confidence and surety, is unsure in that moment.

Overcoming the momentary pause, he lays me back on the bed and begins to show me exactly what I mean to him. Placing kisses up and down my body, he runs his fingers once more tantalizingly under the waistband of my underwear. I wriggle underneath him, growing impatient for him to get on with it.

He notices my discomfort and lets out a husky chuckle. "What's wrong Katniss? Did you need something?" I whimper in return and I can feel his groan rip through his chest. He pulls my underwear down and throws it to the ground, leaving me completely exposed. Before I even have time to feel self-conscious, I feel his fingers find my most sensitive spot. He strokes me expertly, leaving me crying for more. In what seems like a minute, my world explodes around me. Gale leans down and pulls me into a long kiss. "I told you I would do the work, Mockingjay," he said softly.

I look down and notice that he is long from finished. As if separate from my body, my hand moves forward and I grasp his length. His face contorts and he stifles a cough. "Katniss! Are you sure about this?" he stills my hand and searches my eyes. I try not to let him see my naiveté and say "Maybe you could guide me? Just this once?" He sighs contentedly and nods. I feel myself warming again. He begins to work my hand up and down and around. We kiss and when we break apart, he pulls my fingers off of him. "Oh no! Was I hurting you?" I ask in a panicked voice.

"No! No—uh, just the opposite. Katniss, love, I need you. Now." I can see that he has a wild look in his eyes and my insides melt. He positions my hips under his and slowly begins to enter me. It seems like he's waiting for something, and suddenly I feel it. The pain spreads through my hips and I gasp and bite my lip.

"Katniss? Are you ok?" he looks so concerned for me that I reach up and stroke his face with the back of my fingers. I continue touching his face until the pain begins to ease and the pleasure I was feeling returns full force. "I'm fine…just keep going, please," I beg. He leans his head into the nook between my neck and shoulder and drives his length into me.

I've never felt so complete in my life.

I wrap my arms around his upper back and hold on as we begin to build a rhythm. He slowly begins pumping faster and faster and I can feel that tension building until I think that I won't be able to stand it anymore.

Gale finishes with a low, deep moan and bites into my shoulder. I gasp and feel myself fall over the edge, convulsing around him and muffling my scream into his hair.

He turns his head to kiss my neck and finally reaches up to smooth my hair away. He holds my face and we lock eyes, staring at each other as time melts away.

"Katniss, I love you. I've never loved anyone else. It's always been you," he says softly.

"Gale, I…I can't imagine feeling this way about anyone ever again," I say, and he chuckles. _I love you_ is not an easy thing for me to say, so I try to convey my feelings in a way that Gale would understand. Thankfully, he does.

I sleep with him that night, wrapped in his safe arms. For the first time in three years, I don't have a single nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Many, many thanks to all who keep reading this story and reviewing…I always appreciate hearing what you guys think!**

**Apologies for the crap editing in the last chapter. I think I had spent so much time with it that I was eager to just get it published and away from me that I didn't pause to clean it up first. **

**I don't know if you guys knew this, but I don't actually own "The Hunger Games." So, no copyright infringement intended here. Also, song credit goes to Bob Dylan.**

**Gale's POV**

Waking up with Katniss in my arms that next morning was the best feeling I've ever had. I felt like I've devoted so many years to just keeping her safe that now I can help her build a life too. We can try building a life together. For a week or so, our days are perfect. Hunting, swimming, laughing, eating, drinking, making love. All of the things that I wanted to do with her before the Games, during the Rebellion.

I should have known things couldn't go on like that forever.

One morning, I awake groggy and discombobulated. _It's too early,_ I think. _Why am I awake?_ Finally, I register that my communicuff is beeping from the bedside table and my face instinctually darkens. I knew they were going to call me back to Two, but I had hoped that it wouldn't be for a while yet.

"Message for Captain Hawthorne. Urgent. Call Command immediately. Urgent." The robot voice urges. I glance over at Katniss and slide my arm from under her head so that I can gently lift myself out of the bed. I pad down the stairs, silently thankful that the house has no creaking boards to give me away. Lifting the phone from its receiver, I steel myself for an unpleasant conversation. With Trion Blaze, my commander at Special Weaponry, there really isn't any other kind.

I hear ringing once, twice, and I begin to hope that no one will pick up. No such luck.

Blaze picks up right as Katniss slips by me and out the door. She pauses, mouths "Meet me at our rock," and disappears with a smile. I watch her retrieve her arrows and bow from the box she keeps under the cover of the porch and can't help grinning as she saunters down the road.

"…Hello? Hawthorne? Did you hear what I said?" _Shit. _Blaze's sharp voice, honed into a commanding tone by the military, snaps me back to reality.

"Yessir. Yes, I'm here, sir. Ah…could you, um, repeat yourself?" I mentally flinch.

"Goddammit Hawthorne. I'm sending you on assignment. We need you to go to District 4. There's a pocket of Capitol faithfuls who are starting to stir up trouble and we need you and a special team to tamp that down before it gets out of control. I trust your-ahem—grandmother was buried sufficiently and that you can return to work? I also assume that a certain Mockingjay who now resides in 12 may want to be a part of this mission?" I shake my head, knowing that I'll be keeping Katniss as far away from this fight as possible.

"I'll mention the idea to her, sir." _Not. _"When do you need me in 4?"

"Tomorrow by sundown. I've arranged for housing. Annie Odair, Finnick Odair's widow, has offered her house to you for the duration of the mission. Are you in agreement, Captain?" In the pause, I hear him giving me time to decide on more than just the mission.

I hesitate momentarily and then hear myself say, "Yes, sir. I'll pack and be out there on time."

Blaze's relief is evident. "Good, good." He says. "I'll send instructions to your Communicuff and you can fill the girl in as well." _Fat chance._

"Thank you sir." We hang up and I barely make it to the kitchen table before collapsing into a chair. I begin to trace the whorls in the wood, appreciating the craftsmanship that must have gone into creating this piece. After taking a few moments to plot out how I could possibly spin this to Katniss, I gather myself and take the hike to our rock where I know she'll be waiting for me. Plotting isn't going to help me with this. Katniss will value honesty over anything else right now.

I still pause for a moment before crawling through the open space in the fence. I know that it isn't going to be charged anymore, but the urge to pause and check is a hard one to break. Walking towards our meeting spot, I slow my walk and breathe deeply, taking in the scent of pine and fresh air that reminds me of simpler times. I always assumed that Katniss and I would be together, hunting together out here to provide for our family. The Games changed all that, of course.

I remember the first time I ever saw her kiss Peeta . I had tried to avoid the televisions as much as possible because I just wanted her to come home to me safe, not watch her kill others. Or worse, watch her be killed. I had just happened to be working close to the Square that day and heard the coos and applause from the crowd that signaled that something important was occurring. I looked up and was greeted with the sight that would send my heart twisting through my stomach. My Katniss, kissing that baker's boy as if her life depended on it. Of course, unbeknownst to be at the time, it actually did. I still feel that familiar twist every time I see him, regardless of how Katniss feels about him.

I approach our rock and hear Katniss singing faintly. All the birds have silenced themselves to listen, and I pause for a moment so that my arrival doesn't stop her.

"_I've seen love go by my door,_

_Never been this close before,_

_Never been so easy, or so slow._

_I've been shooting in the dark too long,_

_When something's not right, it's wrong._

_You're gonna make me lonesome when you go."_

She continues to hum, but the words of her song cut through me like a knife. _She'll come to Four with me,_ I decide. There's no other option. I'm suddenly struck by how naturally Katniss fits in to this atmosphere. A vision leaps into my mind unbidden: Katniss with a child, bringing it here and teaching it to hunt and fish, singing to it. The child would have an ideal life. The idea warms me.

I let Katniss finish her song and then carefully step on a stick, letting the crack it produces warn her that I'm coming. She spins and bestows me with a rare smile. Even now, after knowing her for so long, it always catches me momentarily off guard when I see her smile. There used to be so little to smile about in the Seam. It's hard to adjust to the idea that Peacekeepers aren't waiting around every corner to enforce the Capitol's rule over us anymore.

Settling next to her, I realize how important it is going to be for me to choose my words carefully. Katniss is not going to take this reminder of the residual effects of the war against the Capitol easily because it will inevitably remind her of Prim. The last thing I want to do right now is set her off the idea of accompanying me to Four. I decide the best way is to tell her about Annie as quickly as possible. She would never refuse the chance to see Finnick's widow. I didn't know Finnick very well, having only worked with him for a short while in District 13, but I know how much respect Katniss had for him.

I clear my throat and she turns her head toward me, understanding my need to speak. "So I, ah, got a call from Command this morning," I begin. Her expression freezes, instinctively knowing that she is not going to like what comes next.

"And?" she prompts me, eyebrows raised.

"And I'm being sent to District 4 to help them suppress a small insurgence of Capitol citizens that are trying to restart the war. It's nothing, really, but they need some people from Weaponry to help out." I sense I'm losing her, so I rush, "We've been stationed to stay with, Annie, Katniss. Annie Odair."

"Annie?" she says hopefully. "I haven't seen her since after...well, it's been a long time." she finishes lamely. For a moment she is lost in thought, no doubt memorializing Finnick once more in her mind. "When do you leave?"

"Well, here's the thing," I forge on, avoiding her question for the moment. "I want you with me. I can't be there without you and I made you a promise. I told you I wouldn't walk away again, and I'm not going to. Come with me, Katniss. You'll be with Annie and I won't have to leave you here."

I take it as a good sign that she's even paused to consider my offer. "Well, what about Peeta and Delly and Madge?" she questions. I feel a flash of anger that quickly turns to jealousy at her mention of Peeta. Even though he's given up pursuing her, Katniss' natural instinct to protect still can't seem to let him go.

"Katniss, this may be hard for you to believe, but they'll be fine here without you for a little while. This place isn't what it used to be. Food's readily available and everyone you care about has a roof over their heads and the complete ability to fend for themselves." I fight to keep my tone even, knowing that my statements could very well upset her and signal the end of our discussion.

True to form, anger does course through her face quickly, to be replaced with...sadness? "I know- you're right. I just am having a hard time understanding what my place is. I've been a caretaker for so long- always feeling like someone is dependent on me to keep them safe or provide for them- I just don't know what to do without that responsibility anymore." She looks up into my eyes and I truly see her confusion and lack of focus. She's right- Katniss has never really known how to just_ be_. I know how difficult it has been for her to share her responsibilities with me over the past week or so, and for the first time, I realize that our Mockingjay might be dealing with more than the loss of her sister. She's also struggling to find herself.

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her to me. "Katniss, you take care of me each and every day. I can't be in Districy 4 without you. Do you understand? I need you with me to be able to do my job." This was the approach I should have taken all along. The sad part is, it's not just an approach. In the short time since we've reconciled, it's become the truth.

Getting up, she walks away from the rock a bit, pacing. I sense her need for space and stay quietly where I am, watching carefully to see if I could discern the moment when she makes up her mind.

"Fine," she spins to face me again. "I'll come. I've been wanting to see Annie and the baby anyway." She comes back over and grabs my hand, pressing a kiss to my palm. "When do we leave?" she asks again. It is in this moment that I am glad for her previous military experience. It means she understands how quickly things move once they are set in motion.

"We have to be settled into our base by tomorrow at sundown." She nods.

"I suppose it's time to go pack then."As she walks away from me, I am again struck by her beauty and strength. Yet again, I'm convinced that she and I are a true fit for one another.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm thrilled to have so many new readers—thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story! As always, a million and one thanks to my loyal reviewers. I look forward to hearing what you guys think of each chapter almost as soon as I post it **

**The Hunger Games and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Katniss' POV**

I can't deny that I am both excited and nervous to journey to District Four. I haven't been there since the Victory Tour, and even then, I wasn't really allowed to explore the district much. We were busily swept in and out of the finest buildings in the District and then hustled back on the train to repeat the motions in a new place. I'm also anxious to see how Annie and the baby are doing. I can't help but blame myself for Finnick's death, which left Annie widowed and pregnant. Since then, I've wanted to find some way to help her out. This move will be the perfect opportunity.

As I fold my clothes and lay them in my suitcase, another thought strikes me. I can't help but wonder why only Gale was called forward to help put down the Capitol insurgence. Technically, I am still employed by the Rebel forces, even though we've both made it abundantly clear that we really have no need to interact now that the Rebellion is over. If they are trying to rekindle the Rebel soldiers' spirits in order to rally them to put a stop to this minor rebellion, wouldn't re-enlisting the Mockingjay be part of their plan?

Of course, I probably can't blame them for not wanting me around. I'm sure that I didn't endear myself to the Rebel forces when I shot and killed their leader rather than President Snow. In fact, they probably don't want me anywhere near a weapon again. "Too much of a liability," I mutter aloud to myself.

"What Catnip?" Gale asks as he brushes into the room, throwing a handful of shirts into the overnight bag he brought with him from Two.

"Nothing. I just…Well, I just wonder—" I look up at him and tuck my hair behind my ear nervously before deciding not to continue. No need to put Gale in an awkward position with his commander by questioning plans. Besides, I would rather spend my days with Annie than stuck in Command Center taking orders and trying to figure out how to kill more people. The death toll wrought by my hands is already high enough.

Gale looks at me puzzlingly, but to his credit, doesn't push any further. He knows that I'll talk to him when I'm ready. Instead, he tucks the pants he was folding next to his suitcase and walks over to me. Brushing the hair from my neck, he dips to plant kisses up and down. I feel the now familiar warmth spreading through my insides and turn to face him, reaching up to pull him into a deep kiss.

"Don't be nervous, Catnip," he murmurs. "We'll be there together." He gazes into my eyes and cups my face with his hands, drawing my mouth back to his. He pauses before kissing me, holding his lips above mine for a few tantalizing moments. "I love you," he breathes before finally closing the gap.

An hour later, we lay in bed, spent. All of my careful packing went to waste when Gale overzealously swept my suitcase off the bed in order to clear a space for us to engage in a little afternoon distraction. As he lies napping, I quietly pull on my shirt. While I dress and attempt to repack, I make a mental to-do list of things that must be done before we leave that night.

Packing? Check. Clearing the house of perishables? Check. Locking up valuables? Check. Letting loved ones know we'll be gone?

Peeta. I've been incredibly apprehensive to speak to him since our talk a little over a week ago. I know he's been busy at the bakery because I see him walk by early in the mornings when I wake before Gale. I've also been hearing rumors floating about him and Delly. Something about her birthday? I've never been good with gossip and rumors. I never get the whole story or am usually part of the story, which makes me even more reticent to participate in the gossip.

I decide that this conversation is going to be like ripping off a bandage. The faster I get it over with, the better. I make a snap decision to walk to the bakery and speak with him now.

Walking through town, I feel a pang of regret to be leaving again. After I arrived back from the Rebellion and my trial, I promised myself that I wouldn't desert the open meadows and piney trees of District Twelve again. I spent so many days and nights praying to get back here. Yet here I am, straying again. Sometimes it's hard to feel like I belong anywhere. I always seem to be called away.

Reaching the bakery, I can see Peeta working intently on a cake through the glass window. His hair is streaked with orange frosting. No doubt he raked his hand through it in frustration, not remembering that his hands are constantly covered in frosting here. I let my gaze roam around the parts of the bakery I can see from outside. The shelves look well stocked with breads and pastries and I see a customer inside.

I take a deep breath and walk into the bakery. Instantly, I see that the customer is Delly. _Perhaps the rumors are true,_ I think. I'm startled to feel a slight jolt of jealousy, and then guilt. Peeta looks up and surprise mars his face momentarily. "Katniss! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I, um, I came to talk to you for a minute," I say lamely. Turning to Delly, I ask "Would you mind giving us a second?"

"Oh it's no problem at all Katniss! You're looking so healthy lately! You must be getting in quite a bit of hunting!" She continues to compliment me as she walks outside, leaving me nodding and confused.

I turn back to Peeta and watch as he cleans the frosting off of his hands and wipes down the area around the cake. "What's going on, Katniss?" He looks suspicious and, again, I feel a rush of guilt. _We're supposed to be friends,_ I think. _Friends aren't supposed to be suspicious of each other. _It doesn't escape me that Peeta must feel terribly used by me. I'm hoping my honesty will do a little something to repair our relationship.

"I came to tell you that Gale and I are going to be out of town for awhile. We're going to District Four to visit Annie for a bit. Also, Gale got called by Command to head up a mission there, so I'm going to head there with him." I let my sentence trail off lamely, trying to read Peeta's mind and failing miserably. His expression is inscrutable.

He takes a long moment to think before responding. "Four, huh?" he asks. "With Gale." That part wasn't a question. "Are you going back into the military, too, Mockingjay?" He flings my old moniker at me, voice dripping with sarcasm. He picks up a bag of frosting, mindlessly twisting and working the top.

His tone stings, but I decide not to react. "No, no. They didn't even ask me, actually. I just want to see Annie and it'll be nice to get out of town for a little while." That last part is a lie—I'm not even sure what made me say that. He gauges my tone and my body language and he visibly relaxes.

"You know Delly and I have been seeing each other?" He doesn't look at me when he asks this question. The twinge of jealousy returned.

"I've heard something to that effect around town," I answer evasively. I'm actually not sure how to respond, so I decide to leave the conversation mainly up to him.

"She's nice. Well, you already know that. But she's a good girl, Katniss." He studies my face, and I know instinctually that he is awaiting my approval. My heart jumps. Even after all we've been through, he still wants to know that I accept the choices he makes. _He truly is the nicest guy, _I think.

"Peeta, she's perfect. I'm glad for you both." Smiling, I reach my hand to his to squeeze it reassuringly. After pausing momentarily, he grasps mine and begins to smile.

"You know, this being just friends thing isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be," he says. "Do you need provisions for the trip? I have some cinnamon buns and cheese rolls coming out of the oven in about three minutes if you can wait." He goes back to busying himself around the kitchen, cleaning off a few counters in preparation for the forthcoming breads.

We spend the next twenty minutes catching up, laughing, and stuffing our faces with cheese rolls. He tells me the story of he and Delly's first date and even asks how things are going with Gale. I can't help but admire him for his courage and forgiving nature. He's a better person than I'll ever be.

When I ready myself to leave, he comes from behind the counter and envelopes me in a tight hug. "Be careful in Four, Katniss. Now that I've got my friend back, I'm not losing her again." Something in his words make my blood run cold. Anytime someone refers to my death, I automatically take it as a premonition. Having been in so many near-death situations, I'm not sure that I could ever take it any other way.

I pull away and look him straight in the eye. "I'll be back before the Fall. Count on it." Squeezing his hands once more in mine, I sweep out the door and take off in a run back to the Village.

Bursting into the back door of my house, panting from the intensity of my run, I scare Gale half-senseless. I didn't expect him to be in the kitchen, so when I scan the room and see him in the corner wielding a can of beef stew as a weapon, I begin to laugh hysterically. Gale looks momentarily startled and then joins in. We make our way to each other and use our bodies to hold us up as we cry from laughter.

"Where were you, Catnip?" he asks once we've caught our breath. He wipes my tears away with his finger.

"I had to go say some goodbyes before we left. We can't just disappear into the night, Gale." He frowns.

"Did you say goodbye to Peeta?" he asks quietly.

"You already know the answer to that question," I remind him. "Peeta and I are still going to be friends, Gale. You can't feel threatened by that." Perhaps I chose the wrong words because when I say "threatened," Gale bristles and turns away from me. "Like I would ever be threatened by that little…" I hear him mutter as he plods up the stairs.

I roll my eyes and take over where he left off, picking cans of food out of the cabinets to bring with us to Four. We have no idea what the sustenance situation is there and I want to make sure we're all as well-fed as possible. Especially since I know that there is no hunting in the District by the Sea. Finnick taught me a bit about fishing, but I'm not at all positive that I could produce enough food to live off of.

Afternoon darkens into night, and finally Gale re-emerges from upstairs with our bags. "Time to head out, Katniss. We've got to make the 9:40 train." He hands me my pack and stands away respectfully while he watches me take one last look around the house.

Surprisingly, I feel the familiar choke in my throat of tears. One falls, and Gale grabs me. Holding me from behind, arms wrapped around my waist, he sets his head on the top of mine. "Katniss, we'll be back. You're just leaving for a little while this time. Don't be so sad," he cajoles.

I can't answer him because if I explain why I'm sad, then I won't be able to stop crying. The realization that, again, nothing will ever be quite how I want it is overwhelming. I had planned to put roots in District Twelve and just live here for the rest of my life, happily blind to whatever is happening in any other districts. Deep down, I knew that this dream was unrealistic, but after getting out of the Games and the Rebellion, a little fantasy was all I wanted. Well, besides my family back.

I nod mutely, and let my hand slide down his arm to grip his hand. Untangling myself from his arms, I reach up to give him a quick kiss. With his hand still in mine, I grab my pack and head out the door into the night.

It's time to leave and I'm as ready as I'll ever be to go. As we walk down the street, I'm haunted once again by the question that has been popping up in my mind since I heard about this mission.

_Why Gale and not me? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Gale's POV**

Katniss curls against me as we fight for space in the cramped train bed, both of us attempting to get some rest before we arrive in District Four the next morning. I can tell that she's asleep, however fitfully. I, on the other hand, am wide awake. It's past two in the morning, but I can't seem to shut my mind off long enough to drift to sleep. I look down at her and watch her eyelids flutter. I can't help thinking how pleased I am that she is here laying next to me, regardless of how tight the space is in this tiny bed.

Turning away and propping my hands behind my head, I give in to my roiling mind and let my thoughts take over. I'm worried about Katniss. More specifically, I'm worried about what I'm keeping from Katniss. I have no doubt that she's going to find out that Blaze wants her on this mission too. And then she's going to kill me. I can tell that she's already suspicious. She wants to think that I don't know her that well anymore, but I can read every thought going through her head. Hell, half of the time I know what she's thinking before she does. Yesterday afternoon, I know she wanted to ask me about the mission. I was able to take her mind off of it for a bit, but if I know Katniss (and I do), she's not only thought about it a hundred times since then, she'll also investigate once we get to Command.

Annie is my only hope. If Annie can distract her, then Katniss will be more preoccupied with that situation than the one going on in Command. It's unfortunate that I don't know Annie better. If I were more familiar with her, perhaps I would feel comfortable talking to her about my predicament. However, I don't. So now I just have to depend on the fact that Katniss will feel obligated to wait on Annie and the baby hand and foot.

Katniss shifts against me again. I can tell she's uncomfortable, so I decide to give her space and get up for a while. It's not like I'm anywhere close to sleep anyway. Moving as silently as I can, I stealthily creep out of our room and into the richly carpeted hallway, seeking the small metal platform that lies just outside the train's side doors. Letting the wind blow in my face as I step outside invigorates me. It's not surprising how alive being outside makes me feel. Closing my eyes, I experience an overwhelming sense of wholeness.

Those few months I had to work in the mines were the worst in my life. Inhaling that gritty coal dust and knowing that I was stuck miles from any type of fresh air nearly drove me crazy. I'm lucky that I didn't develop claustrophobia or get some sort of lung disease like some of the guys did. I think back to my friends from the mine. One, Tommy, ended up in the sorry District Twelve hospital after he couldn't stop vomiting black, acrid, dust-laced bile. It turns my stomach to remember that afternoon and I have to physically clutch my mouth to stop the involuntary gag from rising.

Needless to say, I value every breath of fresh air now.

I shake my head, trying to rid my memory of those times. Things are different now. I never have to work underground like that again. I turn my thoughts back to Katniss and the situation at hand. _I've just got to lean on Annie for this one_. I know that Katniss will be overjoyed to see her, but it's no secret that staying in one place for an extended period of time is not her forte.

I sit with my legs crossed and my knees under my chin on the cold platform until I can see the faint pinks and oranges of an approaching dawn streak the sky. It's time to make my way back inside and get some sleep, even if it's only a little. Stepping back inside the cabin, I halfheartedly attempt to straighten my wind mussed hair. I can still smell the night air on my skin and it calms me as I make my way back into our bedroom.

Katniss has finally settled into a more restful sleep, so I decide to let her keep the bed for the night. I scrunch myself onto the sofa in the corner of the room and eventually drift off, my dreams filled with angry Katniss' and beeping Command cuffs.

When I awake, Katniss is sitting above me, running her hand through my hair comfortingly. "Good morning, sleepy head," she murmurs, leaning to place a kiss lightly on my lips.

"Morning," I answer, shifting to sit up and allow her more space. "You're in a good mood," I say suspiciously.

"I'm just excited about seeing Annie today. I ordered breakfast so there's oatmeal and orange juice left for you. I'm going to get ready." Kissing me once more, she rises and walks gracefully into the small bathroom.

I look at the clock and realize that it's already close to 11:30. We'll be pulling into District Four by noon, so I have limited time to eat and prepare myself for what's sure to be a hectic day. Gulping down the glass of juice, I attempt to eat some of the oatmeal, but it sticks like paste in my throat. Abandoning the bowl, I dress myself in my military uniform and give myself a once over in the mirror. This time, I see a healthy man and I am relieved to no longer be greeted by the gaunt, dark presence that used to show up as my reflection.

At 12 sharp, we pull into the District Four train station. There are few people milling around waiting for trains. Most of them have a scared, skittish look about them. _That's never good,_ I think worriedly. People only look like that when they feel there is a serious threat to their safety around. No one makes eye contact with us as we walk away from the tracks and towards the entrance to the station. In fact, most people make it a point to steer clear of us. For a moment, I'm confused. Then the realization hits me: It's the Mockingjay and Gale Hawthorne, in uniform, walking through their station. At one time, Katniss would have drawn a crowd of eager rebel supporters; now, however, people want to keep on the Insurgent's good side and stay away from anything or anyone associated with the Rebellion.

For the first time, I wonder if this mission is going to be bigger than Blaze let on.

Setting our bags in the military car that was sent for our arrival, I can't shake an ever growing feeling of foreboding. I'm anxious to drop Katniss off at Annie's so that I can get to the base and hear the full story behind this "minor Capitol insurgence." Katniss can sense my anxiety and she places her hand gently over mine, trying to calm me with her presence. I lift her hand, kiss her palm, and place it back on mine, but I can't make eye contact with her. I'm too preoccupied with looking out the window, trying to take in all I can about this place. My hunting instincts kick in and my eyes begin to dart, taking in not only the road, but the buildings, windows, and roofs all around us.

I notice that Four doesn't seem like it's recovering as quickly as District Twelve. There's still a lot of damage—buildings that are half blown up, cracked streets from explosions, and lots of boarded up windows and doors. I also notice that there is virtually no one on the streets. _Another bad sign._ The sinister feeling grows with each mile we travel through town.

Suddenly, there's a distant crack and a loud boom that sends sound waves reverberating through our car. Katniss and I both hunker down to the floor of the car, squeezing between the front and back seats to remove ourselves from such close proximity to windows. "What the hell was that?" I yell at the driver.

"The Capitol insurgents have planted mines throughout the city, sir. Someone must have engaged one of them and it exploded." In that moment, I could kill Blaze for bringing us both here. The driver is still speaking, and I struggle to tune back into what he is saying. "…why no one is one the streets. No one knows where the mines are and everyone remembers watching footage of what they could do from the invasion of the Capitol. It's terrifying to try to walk down the street, never knowing what's going to happen the next time you put your foot down." I look at Katniss, expecting to see fear painted across her face, but all I see is fury. For a split second, I consider telling her everything about the mission because that anger could be good for us. I know that the memory of what these mines are capable of is fresh in both our minds, and the idea that the Capitol is yet again using these as tools of destruction is galling.

When we arrive at Annie's, we're both shaken. I'm calmed by the quiet, secluded nature of her home. The outside of her house is charming, with tropical flowers and short palm trees warmly inviting visitors. I immediately reach up to shield my eyes—the sunlight here is so much brighter than it is at home. As I unload our suitcases from the trunk of the car, Katniss tentatively makes her way to Annie's front door. She pauses to collect herself, and then softly knocks.

After a moment, the door opens slowly and Annie peers around it, looking momentarily startled. She stares at Katniss for a moment, trying to place her and finally, recognition dawns in her eyes. She doesn't say a word, but throws the door open fully and pulls Katniss into a tight hug. Katniss' arms raise slowly, but she eventually returns Annie's embrace wholeheartedly. When they separate, both women's eyes are wet with tears.

"You're finally here," Annie says, clasping Katniss' hands in hers. I sneak past the two of them to set the bags in the foyer and make my way back to the car. Clearing my throat to catch Katniss' attention, she turns to me questioningly. "I need to go to Command now, Catnip. I'll be back here in time for dinner, I'm sure." Her eyes cloud with worry and she lets go of Annie's hand to come lock her arms around my neck. Pulling me into a deep kiss, she whispers "Be careful," against my lips. Touching her forehead to mine, she releases her hold on me and skips back to Annie, who links arms with her and pulls her inside the house.

I'm relieved that it was not more difficult to get her to stay here, especially after the experience we had on the way. I lower myself tensely back into the car. "Take a well-traveled route, please." I ask the driver tiredly. This mission hasn't even started and I'm already exhausted by all of the unknowns here.

We arrive at Command without incident, thankfully. I impatiently make my way through security, enduring the prodding and scanning with a blazing expression on my face. Every minute I wait makes me more anxious get to Blaze's office and figure out what the hell I'm doing here, exactly.

Quickly collecting my belt and badge from security, I round the corner to the elevator bank just as one is closing. I launch myself in, catching my hand in the door and shove the "13" button several times. Waiting with my arms crossed, feet apart, I take the moments as the elevator climbs to try to calm myself. Finally, the doors slide open, and I'm off.

So much energy and apprehension runs through me right now, I feel that I could lift a house. I make my way from the elevator bank to Blaze's office, which is no small distance away, in less than two minutes. Throwing his door wide open, I catch him on the phone. Stepping towards his desk, I motion that he needs to end the call immediately. He nods and holds up one finger, indicating that he is ending the conversation.

"….No, you should be here tomorrow morning. I'm not sure why he didn't mention it. Looking forward to working with you, Soldier Everdeen."

The energy drains from my body and it feels like I've been shot.

Katniss.

Never in my craziest dreams did I think that Blaze would be the one that would ruin my plan. Sinking into an uncomfortable leather chair, I immediately lean forward, head in my hands, fighting to catch my breath. My ruse was over before it even really had a chance to begin. Disbelief floods through me.

"Hawthorne, I asked you to inform Soldier Everdeen about this mission. What happened? Why would you deliberately disobey my order?" Blaze stands, expecting me to rise and answer him, but I don't have a word left to say. My reticence to rise angers him. "Hawthorne? I'm asking you a question."

I raise my head slightly and my voice sounds miserable as I answer him. "I didn't want her to be a part of this. She's given enough for this Rebellion. She deserves to be left alone, for once."

To my surprise, Blaze's expression softens and he resumes his seat. "Hawthorne, I know exactly what Soldier Everdeen has given to this cause and she is highly admired for her sacrifices. I simply assumed that she still had some fight left in her, and from what I could glean from our recent conversation, I'm not wrong." He shuffles some papers around and opens his mouth before closing it again.

"What, sir? You were about to say something." I prod him to complete his unspoken thought.

"I just…Well, I think this was a decision that you might have left to Ms. Everdeen herself, Hawthorne. You didn't even give her a chance to choose." His words sting because they're the truth. I should have given her the chance to decide for herself, but I was so sure that she would be terrified of more fighting.

Maybe I do still have things to learn about the Girl on Fire.

Blaze clears his throat and resumes his military demeanor, signaling that he is ready to move on to more pressing business. He can move forward because he doesn't have to go home and face Katniss. I, on the other hand, am only beginning to imagine the horrors that await me when I step through the door of Annie's house.

As if reading my mind, he says "I know you're anxious to get back to Ms. Odair's to smooth things over, but we must go over plans first." He lays a map of District Four in front of me. As he drones on about plans, the very same plans I was so anxious to hear about only moments ago, I ascertain that we are here to do much the same thing as we were doing in the Capitol. Sweep the streets, disengage as many mines as possible, and squash the Capitol insurgents. The point is to do this as quickly as possible both to get on with more pressing military developments as well as to set an example for other possible insurgents concerning what could happen if they try to spawn another rebellion.

I thought I would never again find myself picking through city streets, trying to detonate mines before someone steps on them. I especially do not want Katniss responsible for any part of this mission either. Regardless of what Blaze says, she has done and seen enough.

Getting Katniss to agree with me is going to be a whole different story. I walk slowly out of Command once I'm dismissed from Blaze's office, dreading the conversation…no, argument…that surely awaits me when I get to Annie's.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story so much so far! Every single time my phone beeps and it's a review alert, I get so excited! Thank you to all of my readers **

**I don't own the Hunger Games. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Katniss' POV**

Over the past few years, I've been determined. Dedicated. Numb. Crazed. Terrified. I really don't think that it would be too inaccurate to say that I've felt almost every emotion in the book.

But I've never felt anger like I feel it now. Rage boils inside of me, threatening to spill out over my lips. This is true anger. When I got off the phone with Blaze, I thought that I was _hurt_ that Gale didn't trust me enough to let me make up my own mind about whether or not I could handle one last mission. But the more I mulled the offense over in my mind, I realized that I'm not hurting at all. I'm furious.

"How dare he think he could keep that from me? Does he think I'm not strong enough? Does he really think that I'm too…too _weak_ to handle another battle? No one wants to put down this uprising more than I do! He of all people should know that I understand what our world will be like if the Capitol regains even the smallest foothold!" I rail at Annie while she cowers on her couch. I know that my anger is making her nervous, but I can't stop the words from pouring forth.

I will admit that besides the anger, I feel disappointment. I'm disappointed in Gale for thinking so little of me. After everything we've been through together, I feel betrayed by him. I thought that we were partners in all things, including working for the Rebels. And, regardless of our relationship, Blaze _ordered_ him to tell me about this mission and he deliberately disobeyed!

I feel a slight thrill of joy at the fact that, from what I've heard about Blaze, he will not be happy to hear this news. I stop yelling because I notice that Annie has actually piled pillows on top of her body in an attempt to shield herself from me. She knows that I'm not a threat, but she's never seen me like this and my mood scares her. Quite frankly, Annie's really never seen me like anything for a long period of time. Even though we lived in District 13 together for a short period after she, Peeta, and Johanna were rescued together, my feelings of obligation towards her stem more from my relationship with Finnick rather than any friendship we ever developed between the two of us. I was a bit more preoccupied with the fact that Peeta wanted me dead than I was with founding a friendship between myself and Finnick's fiancé.

For the first time since we've arrived, I think about how uncomfortable it must be for her to have Gale and I here in her house. How many memories are we causing her to recall? I slowly approach the couch and, one by one, remove the pillows she's stacked around herself. "Annie, I'm sorry. I lost my temper for a minute but I'm fine now. Don't be scared," I say calmly and softly.

Peeking her head around an exceptionally large pillow, she nods, her green eyes wide. "I just don't want you to be angry, Katniss. I'm sure Gale just wanted to protect you. He would never have left you in the dark for selfish reasons." Begrudgingly, I admit that she probably has a point. That doesn't mean I'm not going to give Gale hell when he walks through that door, though.

As if on cue, I hear a door slam outside and the growl and putter as a diesel engine makes its way down the road. I stand, fists clenched. Gale walks in the door and looks right at me. I feel my chin lift defensively. His gray eyes look apprehensive and he approaches me slowly. Reaching his hand for mine, he says "Katniss…"

"Upstairs. Now," I growl. I'm not subjecting Annie to this. I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. "Everything is going to be fine," I whisper, squeezing her arm as I make my way around the couch and walk slowly up the stairs to our room.

Gale sits on the bed, head hanging miserably when I walk in. Without looking at me, he begins, "Katniss-you weren't ever supposed to find out." My eyes widen. He knows that came out wrong. "I just didn't know if you could handle going through something like that again." That came out wrong too. He tries once more. "All I was trying to do is protect you. Everything from last year is still so fresh—I didn't want you going through that again so soon."

I stare at him and when I begin to speak, my voice is calm and deadly. "Gale, this is my decision. I get to decide what I'm ready for. I get to decide what I partake in and what I skip. You had no right to keep this from me. First of all, up until today, you didn't even know what this mission would encompass, so I'm not exactly sure what you thought you were protecting me from when that thought popped into your head. Second, you deliberately disobeyed orders. From what I understand, Blaze didn't really give you a choice of whether or not you wanted me to participate. It was your job to pass the mission along to me and you failed. I thought we were partners, equals, but now I realize that I'm nothing more than your girlfriend." I turn away from him and walk to the window. I watch the miniature palm trees planted in Annie's front yard sway in the soft sea breeze.

The bed groans as Gale stands. "Are you kidding me, Katniss? That's really what you think? Then you're more stubborn and pigheaded than I ever realized. Of course we're partners. I did what I did for you and you know that. You're mad because-well-I have to be honest, I'm not even really sure at this point! I understand that this probably should have been your decision, but I'm not sure you're in any position to make a good one!"

With that, my eyes flash and I turn back to him slowly. "Oh really," I deadpan. "In that case, don't let me burden you with my poor decision making anymore." I yank my suitcase off the bed, stomp out of the room, and down the hall. I hear the door slam behind me and, seconds later, another loud bang sounds as Gale hits the wall with a fist.

I flop down on the bed and then immediately pop back up. I'm too keyed up to just lay there and stew. Pacing around the room, my anger grows and ferments into something ugly. I'm angry at Gale for not telling me about the mission, of course, but most accurately, I'm mad at him for not trusting my strength enough to let me make my own decision. I know he was just trying to protect me, but he of all people should know that if we're to truly be together, he's got to give me time and space to work things out on my own.

I hear stomping down the hall and a loud pounding on my door. "Katniss!" Gale roars. "You let me in! We're not just letting this go!" I fling the door open and stare him up and down. "No one was letting this go," I growl. "I'm trying not to say anything I'm going to regret. Now, if you don't mind, I need some time." My voice is firm and cold, like stone.

"Time for what?" he presses, lowering his voice dangerously. "Time to let yourself make this into a bigger deal than in needs to be? Time to push me away? Time to convince yourself that you just need to be alone for the rest of your life? Or, better yet, time to run back to Peeta?" He practically spits that last line. The malice in his voice freezes me.

"Get. Out." I say slowly. "Get out and leave me alone. You know how I feel about Peeta, but right now, I'm not sure how I feel about you." His face screws up in angst—I know that I've hurt him, but his words tear at me too. I slowly close my door and watch as he backs away. It registers to me that it's not a good sign that he didn't try to keep me from closing him out. Thoroughly exhausted and unwilling to think about what's just happened, I crawl into bed, still fully clothed, and cry bitter tears until I finally fall into a disturbed, dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay in updating—I needed to take a break from writing for a little bit Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites while I've been away! **

**As usual, I don't own "The Hunger Games" or the characters mentioned. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Gale's POV**

I wake up the next morning feeling disoriented. It was strange not having Katniss next to me last night and I slept poorly. Stretching, I rise and begin to ready myself for the day. Down the hall, I hear Katniss doing the same thing, slamming in and out of the bathroom. I remember that she is going to accompany me to Command. Mentally, I curse Blaze for the millionth time for ruining my plan to keep her out of this. Unfortunately, being on my own this morning is giving me all sorts of time to think. About Blaze, about this mission, about the fight last night—my mind is running wild. I know that Katniss didn't mean what she said about how she felt about me, but her words stung all the same. She always seems to know exactly what to say to hurt me the most.

After sweeping water through my hair in an attempt to tame it, I step outside just in time for Katniss to walk by. She looks at me like she is about to say something, then thinks better of it, turns away, and stomps down the stairs. I smell eggs and bacon, and feel a rush of gratitude for Annie. She's been so gracious, letting us use her house like this, and all we've done is put her through hell since we arrived.

Katniss and I sit at the breakfast table and eat without speaking. A horn honks outside, letting us know that it's time to leave. We rise and proceed to take the longest, most silent ride I've ever taken in my life. Not that I've been in many cars. We didn't really have cause or money for cars in District Twelve.

As we make our way carefully through the city streets, I sneak glances at Katniss, who has firmly planted herself as far on the other side of the car as possible. _She would probably be more comfortable if she was just sitting outside,_ I scoff. Her head is turned completely away from me so she is facing the window. I sigh loudly, hoping to catch her attention and move my hand over to let my fingertips gently brush hers. She snatches her hand away and keeps her head turned pointedly.

Disgusted, I huff at her stubbornness. Of course, she's going to drag this fight out as long as she can. Letting things go easily is not one of her strong points.

The car pulls up in front of Command and Katniss all but jumps out in her haste to reach the door before me. We walk to the elevator bank silently, shoulder to shoulder. The awkwardness of the situation is palpable and I can see others staring at us, the Mockingjay and Gale Hawthorne locked in a silent battle of wills. Katniss impatiently jams the elevator call button in an effort to summon it more quickly. Once it dings open, she darts inside and I watch as she stealthily tries to push the "door close" button before I have a chance to board. I let out a soft laugh at her absurdity. She is in rare form today. As the elevator rises, I absentmindedly wonder when she is going to break the silence between us.

After another silent walk to Blaze's office, we are finally in a situation which necessitates conversation, if only between us and our commanding officer. Blaze is bent over his desk, brows knit together in thought. I see plans strewn all over the desk and it looks like he has the blueprints to the entire city in front of him.

He looks up when we enter and, for the briefest moment, I think I see worry cross his lined face. Just as soon as it appears, it's gone and he again is impossible to read.

"Soldier Everdeen, Captain Hawthone—welcome. You've got a busy day ahead of you both." He motions for us to take a seat as he folds the plans to make room in front of him. "We've got to clear out some of these mines in order for our men to make any inroads to the insurgents. You and Soldier Everdeen are the only two here with experience doing this sort of thing, so today you'll be leading a group of soldiers through a few marked streets in order to show them exactly how to get through these mines." 

I glance over to Katniss and see her face whiten, her grip on the arms of the chair tighten. _I knew she wasn't ready for this,_ I think, involuntarily shaking my head. Blaze narrows his eyes as he looks at both of us. Our reactions are not up to military standard. We are supposed to take orders without hesitation, not exhibit fear or, in my case, disgust.

He rises again and walks to the other side of the room. After searching for a moment, he returns with two Holos. "These are programmed to show you the layout of the entire city," he says as he hands us the devices. "Again, this mission is nothing new to you two. After today, you should be able to monitor the soldiers' progress from here at Command. We just need a day of training before we allow our boys to roam loose in the city never having disabled a mine." I breathe a quick sigh of relief at hearing that last piece of information. One day. That's all we have to get through. One day and then we're safe here at Command again.

Blaze quickly finishes his instructions and sends us to Weaponry to be outfitted for the day. As we walk, I can tell Katniss' silence now stems not from anger, but from fear. I reach out to take her hand for reassurance, but before I can grab it, she turns and walks into Weaponry. I stop for a moment, shake my head, and then follow her. Jayvon is there, waiting for me with a smile on his face. "Hawthorne-welcome back, man!" he says enthusiastically. We shake hands and he shoves a bow and arrow at me. I recognize it as the one he built for me back in Two. I turn it over in my hands, once again admiring the craftsmanship. "It's been waiting for you, Hawthorne," Jayvon says, grinning.

Katniss is on the other side of the room, talking quietly with a Weaponry soldier I don't recognize. I watch as she also receives a bow and arrow and takes a few practice shots at a target placed by the wall. My heart beats faster as I watch her focus in on her target and send an arrow singing through its heart. It's strange to be this turned on by something so deadly, but I can't help myself. I turn away in an attempt to keep focused. Today is going to need all of my energy and attentiveness. Katniss and I can work out our feelings tonight at Annie's. Ducking my head as I grin, I realize that I'm anticipating that make-up more than I probably should.

Before I know it, Katniss and I are giving orders to a group of young soldiers, none of whom I've met before. "…keep focused and learn to develop eyes in the back of your head," Katniss finishes. "This mission is a team effort, not every man for himself." In that moment, she loses focus and I know she's remembering our last experience with this mission. Finnick, Peeta, Boggs. Two disastrous deaths and one crazy Capitol rescue. I don't know how she's here doing this again. I'm not even sure how_ I'm_ here doing this again.

She looks at me expectantly, ready for me to pick up my part of the instructions. "Right," I clear my throat. "Soldier Everdeen is right—this is a dangerous job, one that can't be done if you're only thinking of yourself. We both have Holo's of the city layout. It's our job today to begin sweeping for mines. The more mines you can get rid of, the safer the citizens of this city are and the faster you get to the insurgents. We need to put this uprising down quickly, so let's get in, do what we came for, and get out of there unharmed. Got it?" I let my eyes roam judgmentally over the soldiers, hoping to intimidate them into following my orders. They look terrified. "This is going to be a long day," I mutter under my breath.

Katniss and I lead our group down a side street and pause to consult our Holos. A few streets over, the road blinks madly—it must be littered with mines. We share a glance. "It's as good a start as any," I say. She shrugs and nods. Waving my hand above my head, I motion for the group to follow us. Keeping the Holo on in case any mines decide to blink in our path, we pick our way over to a deserted street with businesses on both sides.

From the color scheme blinking on the Holo, I can tell that these are simply leftover mines from the Capitol. Purple means trackerjackers, yellow means an outpouring of some acidic, oily substance that entraps anyone who has the misfortune of touching it, green is the toxic gas- the list goes on. It's surprising to me how much I remember from a year ago. Then again, those days weren't something that I'm likely to forget easily.

As we draw closer to our target street, a shot of adrenaline runs through my body. I sneak a glance at Katniss and see that her face is as white as a ghost, but determined. _Maybe I have underestimated her, _I think to myself. I look down at the Holo once more, checking our position in relation to the first mine. Twenty more paces and we should be there. I hold up my hand to motion for our group to stop. The light blinks purple, meaning that we have to detonate the mine carefully in order to give the tracker jackers room to fly off without targeting us. Choosing the arrow that will explode as soon as it touches a target, I aim carefully and let the deadly weapon swish off my bow. Flawlessly, it hits the ground, explodes loudly, and I hear the deadly hum of tracker jackers fill the air.

Instinctively, I drop to the ground and expect everyone to follow. Clearly, I was mistaken. While approximately eighty percent of the group dropped with me, there were a few left standing. Not many tracker jackers made it our way, but each and every sting can possibly be fatal. We had to stay on the ground while listening to the anguished screams of those who failed to follow my lead. I heard the pounding of their boots as they ran around, trying to escape the stings and only serving to enrage the insect hybrids more.

Suddenly, the air filled with the earsplitting whine of bombs and the ground began to shake. My instincts were mixed—stay on the ground or get up and try to escape? I tuck my feet up under me and spring up, hoping to make a decision mid-move. Looking down, I see Katniss getting to her feet as well, just as an unexpected swarm of tracker jackers was making its way to her. Without thinking, I leap sideways and forward to knock her out of the way. My foot touches a cobblestone that is slightly more raised than the others and almost trip over it.

_Strange,_ I remember thinking before my world goes black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! I was planning on turning right around and updating, but then I got a little caught up in the "50 Shades of Grey" novels. I may or may not have fallen a bit in love with Christian—anyway, that's beside the point. **

**Happy summer to all those just finishing school! **

**Again, I own nothing concerning "The Hunger Games." No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Katniss' POV**

As I huddle in the medical center's cold, harsh waiting room, I can't help my mind from wandering back through the events of the last day and a half. The horrendous fight at Annie's, Gale and I's silent ride on the way to work, the drop in my stomach when I found out that we were going to be hunting for mines again, and lastly, that explosion. I'm not even 100% certain how long I've been sitting here in this uncomfortable leather chair, knees draw up to my chin, as if I could somehow guard myself from any further catastrophes. Sometime between my arrival and now, someone was kind enough to lay a thin, cream colored blanket over me. I take comfort in its sparse warmth and close my eyes. When I do, it's as if the events of the afternoon are playing across the backs of my eyelids in startling clarity.

_It was as if the earth had suddenly stopped moving. Everything happened in slow motion and sounds were deadened against my ears. I saw the cobblestone right as Gale stepped on it, and could do nothing but stare at him in horror, powerless to say anything in time to save him. I watched as he was tossed high into the air and launched away from me, his face paralyzed with fear and what—an apology? I remember panicking, wanting to chase him and make sure he was alive, but not wanting to detonate any further hidden mines. Our crew was running, panicked, through the streets and I couldn't corral them together. _They were far too young for this mission, I think bitterly._ Half of them ran straight into the swarm of tracker jackers that was heading toward us, and now the Rebels are short a few good men. I involuntarily cringe, remembering the screaming—guttural, wild screams that no human being should ever utter. Their pain, however, was secondary for me. I had to find Gale. _

_It was nothing short of a miracle that I was able to reach him in one piece. I cut through roads with no concern for my own safety. It was as if I had achieved utter clarity-I knew, in those moments, that I couldn't live without him. Our previous arguments meant nothing to me. My only concern was bringing him back safely. Leaning over his body, I placed two shaking fingers at his neck, checking for a pulse. His heart was beating so faintly that I wasn't quite sure that I felt something, but I decided to tell myself that it was there so I could maintain some sense of composure. Kneeling above him and rocking back onto my feet, I realized that I had reached an impasse. I couldn't carry this man by myself, but I had to get him out of there—now. Suddenly, I remembered my Holo. After I called for Command, the rest is a blur. All I remember is resting my head on Gale's chest in the middle of that hell and praying, silently, over and over and over again for him to be ok. _

I'm shaken out of my reverie as the nurse at the station tries to offer me some lukewarm coffee. I offer her a half smile that I know doesn't reach my eyes and shake my head, thanking her. My stomach is in knots, waiting for someone to tell me something about Gale's surgery. I have no clue how bad the damage was to him and I continue to pray wholeheartedly that nothing happened that can't be undone. They whisked him into the emergency OR as soon as he got here, so I haven't seen him for three—no, maybe five—hours. Or has it been seven? I shift in my seat to glance out the window and immediately frown. It's dark out, which means that he's been in surgery for quite a while. I feel a burst of nerves blow up in my stomach, mimicking the mine from earlier today, and an involuntary shiver runs through my exhausted body. Suddenly, it dawns on me that this whole experience would be better if Peeta were here. I miss his solid shoulders and steady optimism. It's far too easy for me to get lost in my own head, and he was always willing to act as a foil to my never-failing pessimism. I feel a surge of sadness and nostalgia for Peeta. What I wouldn't give to have him by my side right now.

Shaking my head, I shift out of the blanket and rise, stretching my legs for the first time in hours. Walking to the window, I stare down at the townspeople hustling through the streets and I wonder what they are thinking. What their day has been like. Where they are heading. District Four is so different from District Twelve. The people are easy-going, but always have a purpose. District Twelve's sole purpose was to keep from starving. End of story.

Turning away from the window, I face a man dressed in scrubs and an OR mask. His eyes are apprehensive and my stomach drops like a rock. "Ms. Everdeen?" he asks. "Come with me ma'am. We've just finshed with Mr. Hawthorne, and I need to discuss his prognosis with you." He beckons me to sit back down on the chair I've just abandoned. Prognosis? That means Gale is still alive—so, that's good, right?

I sit, facing the doctor, and will him to continue. He does, thankfully reading my mind. "It was a difficult surgery for Mr. Hawthorne. We almost lost him twice, but miraculously, he managed to pull through. He's resting in Recovery Room 13 now, but Ms. Everdeen, serious damage was done to the right side of his body. His right lung collapsed, and his right arm may have been rendered unusable." He pauses, searching my eyes for some hint of response, but I am so numb that I cannot give him what he is looking for. Gale's right arm? His hunting arm. Unusable. "You can come back and visit him now, Ms. Everdeen. He's just waking up from anesthesia, so he'll be groggy, but I'm sure he'd like to see you." The doctor stands and beckons me to follow him down an extremely brightly lit hallway. I follow mutely, dazed into silence.

He's alive. He's alive. He's alive, my subconscious sings.

Walking into Gale's room, I'm unprepared for the sight I behold. Gale, looking smaller than usual, is tucked into a hospital bed, cords and tubes running the length of him, hooking him into almost every computer in the room. A strange chorus of beeps and hums accompany me as I slowly approach his bed. His eyes are closed, making him look blessedly peaceful and unaware of the day's events. I tentatively sit on the corner of the bed, and stroke my hand down his calf comfortingly.

His eyes flutter and he blinks them awake, letting them roam around the room before finally coming to focus on me. "Katniss," he croaks, "where the hell am I?" His face screws with concern and I can tell that he is anxious.

"Baby, you're in the hospital. You stepped on a mine and it blew up, taking you with it. You just got out of surgery." I place my hand more firmly on his calf, as if to anchor him to the room. His eyes fill with panic and darken.

"Shit! Are you ok? What about everyone else?" His words are tumbling out of his mouth, slurred, because he is still under the effects of the anesthesia.

"Don't worry about it, baby. You're here and that's all that matters right now," I murmur. I don't have the heart to tell him about the others who were killed by tracker jackers. He makes a halfhearted attempt to lift his head, but decides that it would require too much effort and places it haphazardly back on his pillow.

His next words surprise me. "Lay with me, Katniss. I want you next to me." I hesitantly rise, walk to his side, and awkwardly lay down next to him on the too small hospital bed. To my intense relief, I can feel my body relax as it draws from Gale's warmth. It's as if laying down next to him has finally proven to me that he'll be ok, albeit perhaps without the use of his right arm. I nestle into the nook at his shoulder, breathing in the scent that is so classically him. I feel him relax as well, and it isn't long before he drops back to sleep.

I suppose I must have fallen asleep also, because I awake to him muttering in his sleep. At first, his ramblings are incoherent, but suddenly, he becomes agitated and his next words are like salve to my stress-ravaged soul: "No baby, don't be mad. I did it because I love you—Katniss, I love you."

My mouth creeps into a smile and I nuzzle deeper against him. We can handle whatever comes, together because he loves me. And I love him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gale's POV**

I wake, feeling stiff and confused. Blinking, I take in the sunlight streaming through the small window in my hospital room. I attempt to shift, but grimace when I feel a sharp pain shoot through my body. Turning my head, I see machines, beeping and blinking placidly, tubes strung everywhere. Never in my life did I think that it would be me in this position. I feel so warm, too, almost suffocatingly warm. I feel something shift against me, and turning my head in the other direction, realize that Katniss is laying half on top of me in this tiny hospital bed.

I can't help the tiny smile that breaks forth from seeing her sleeping peacefully. Snippets of our conversation from last night come back to me, but I can't remember enough to build an understanding of what exactly happened. The last thing I clearly can remember is lunging towards her to knock her away from the angry swarm of tracker jackers. Then everything was darkness. I vaguely remember hearing screaming but, I realize with a groan, that very well could have been me. Lifting my arm, I softly brush my fingers up and down Katniss' back, half hoping to wake her so I could look into her eyes and know that everything was going to be alright. She grumbles and tries to maneuver herself into a more comfortable position. When she can't find one, she opens her eyes. I feel a rush of joy when I see that her eyes focus on me and light up. She is a woman of few words, but her eyes always betray her.

"Gale, you're awake! How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? What do you need?" She scrambles into a sitting position, her eyes sweeping me up and down, trying to assess my state. I can't help but chuckle at her obvious concern. "Katniss-come lay back down. I need you, that's all." I try to keep the laughter out of my voice, lest I upset her, but I can't keep the crooked smile from my face. Her face clouds and her lips press together. I can tell I've embarrassed her.

"Come on, baby," I cajole. Lifting the arm she was just laying on, I motion for her to resume her spot. She doesn't budge. I move to lift my right arm to grab her, but am confused when nothing happens. Trying once more, my face screws with effort, but still nothing happens. Katniss looks down to see what I'm doing and her face changes from amused petulance to horror in nothing flat.

"Gale, don't," she says softly. "There's something I didn't get to tell you last night." My face fills with dread, knowing instinctively what she is going to tell me, yet willing it not to be true. "The mine that you stepped on was a bomb and it did a lot of damage to your right side. Your arm hasn't recovered yet." She swallows and I know that the worst part is yet to come. "Gale, they said it might never recover. I'm so sorry." Her head hangs and I can tell she is attempting to hide the tears that are slowly sliding down her cheeks. I feel my eyes pool with water, but quickly swallow the instinct. Grabbing her wrist, I pull her down next to me and tip my head up to gently press a kiss to her lips. "Catnip, stop. We'll figure everything out. It's what we do, baby." She nods and nuzzles her head back into that nook where her head fits so perfectly.

We lay like that for awhile, but my mind is racing. No right arm? How will I hunt? What am I going to do now? I can't just sit and be idle forever. I need the chase, the hunt, to keep me happy. My thoughts grow darker, but Katniss reaches up her hand and runs her fingers through my hair. I look down and she's staring at me, her eyes wide and filled with sorrow and, what? Desire? I feel my blood quicken and one of the machines starts to beep more frequently as it registers the uptick in my heartbeat. Both of us glance over and break into relieved laughter.

"I guess there's no hiding what we're doing here, Catnip." I joke. She grins indulgently and pushes herself up so that she's level with my face. Her next words shock me and fill me with the warmest, most fulfilling feeling I've ever experienced. "I love you Gale Hawthorne. So much." She kisses me, innocently at first, then harder as we both meet each other and pour the stress of our fighting and the mine explosion into our kiss. Our mouths tease and push each other to new heights. I feel myself growing beneath her and I twist a bit so that my groin is pressed to her hip. She gasps against my mouth and her eyes fly open, widening at what I'm suggesting.

To both of our surprise and to my chagrin, a nurse bursts into the room, interrupting us. "Mr. Hawthorne—your meters are out of control!" she says, before she takes in the compromising situation both Katniss and I are in. Comprehension dawns on her face, followed quickly by a deep red flush. "My goodness! Mr. Hawthorne, you should be resting, not exerting yourself!" she says sternly. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask Ms. Everdeen to leave if you can't contain yourself. As it is, she should not be in the bed with you. She could easily disrupt some of the machinery and then you'd be in real trouble!" I suppress a shout of laughter as the nurse busies herself with checking my wires, pulse, and blood pressure. Katniss climbs off of the bed, but not before she grazes my lips with one more soft kiss. Planting herself in a chair well across the room, she draws her legs up and makes herself comfortable. We both eye each other hungrily, knowing that we have unfinished business.

The nurse clears her throat and gives me an evil eye as she stalks out of the room. The minute the door closes, we both erupt into hysterical laughter. I can't help but admire Katniss' brilliant smile. I haven't seen her smile like that in so long and its reappearance brings me a rush of relief. We're going to be ok, I think to myself.

The next few days are a whirl of nurse checks, physical therapy, and horrible hospital meals. By the fifth day, I am itching to get up out of this bed and walk out the doors into the sunlight. Katniss has been such a wonderful support, but I'm ready to get back to my life, whatever that entails now. I still have no feeling in my right arm, but I'm learning how to cope. And the doctor has said that it might just be a matter of time. Hopefully I just sustained a shock to my system and I'll regain full usage.

Finally, my discharge day dawns bright and hopeful. Katniss busies herself gathering my things while I wait for the final paperwork to be signed and filed so that I can get out of this place. We move about the room with the assuredness of two people who are completely comfortable with each other, I note with pleasure. We've always been comfortable, but this is different, somehow. It seems that, sometime through this horrendous process, we've finally decided to give ourselves to each other wholeheartedly, and I couldn't be happier.

She bends over the small rucksack I have for my clothes, and when she straightens, I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her back against me. I trail kisses down her neck, and she places her hand over mine on her stomach. Turning, she places her arms around my neck and, smiling, tilts her head up for a kiss. I'm only too happy to oblige.

When we break apart, I gaze down into her eyes and I'm dumbstruck by the love and acceptance that shines there. "Catnip—you are everything. I love you more than you'll ever know. I'm here because of you and I'll stay because of you." I lean down once more and kiss her deeply.

"Gale, I didn't know what I was missing until we gave this a chance. I know I don't say it often, and sometimes it's hard for me to express myself, but I love you. Every day in every way." She smiles up at me and rests her head on my shoulder. Her words send chills through my body and I don't think that I could be more fulfilled if I tried.

An idea pops, unbidden, into my mind. Katniss is my one and only. She's it for me. And I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy.

Grinning, I lean down so that my lips are level with her ear. "Marry me," I whisper.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys—I wanted to get this chapter out quickly because a ton of you were begging for an update! Enjoy!**

**Katniss' POV**

Gale's whispered proposal leaves me speechless, gazing with wonder into his eyes. They are dancing, excited, and a bit apprehensive. I open my mouth, once, then twice, entirely unable to answer him. My mind flashes back to the huge house in District Twelve and the palpable loneliness that managed to invade every crevice of that place. I haven't been lonely once since Gale came back—not one time, and, contrary to my usually solitary nature, it's been quite comforting. More importantly, though, I realize that he is the one that I want—no, need—to spend my life with. He can calm me and inflame me all at the same time. His voice and his arms are home to me, a home I never imagined could be mine. It frustrates me to no end to admit that I actually need someone, but Gale is the one.

Lowering my head and breathing deeply, I nod and give a whispered yes. He chokes and whoops as he clutches me tighter in his arm. I hold on to his shoulders to anchor me, knowing that, in this moment, my life will change forever. He removes his arm from my waist, tips my head up, and kisses me soulfully, our tongues meeting to make promises that we'll soon say with words. He's never kissed me like this before, and he makes me feel like his life depended on my answer. I briefly open my eyes and focus on the sweet smattering of freckles that ever so lightly dapple his nose. Breaking away for air, I search his eyes and see nothing but love and deep admiration there. I feel myself blushing, very uncharacteristically, but his stare makes me feel naked before him. Not just nude, but laid bare to my soul.

"Catnip, I'm going to make you so happy. You have no idea, baby. We were meant for this." When he murmurs those words to me, I know instinctively that he is right. From the first time we met, we were destined to be partners in all ways. I give him a small smile and stroke the back of his neck encouragingly.

Our nurse chooses this moment to bustle into the room, and quite frankly, I'm relieved at the intrusion. It gives me a moment to gather my thoughts and breathe. I listen halfheartedly to her as she explains care-taking instructions to Gale and myself, hands him his papers, and gives him an awkward hug. Wishing both of us well, she shuffles us out the door and into the brightly lit hallway. I grab Gale's small bag of essentials and he takes my hand, giving it a quick squeeze. Six days ago, we weren't even speaking, and now we walk into the sunlight, engaged to be married. The transition is heady and intimidating.

"Why don't we walk back to Annie's?" I suggest. "I know that you've been dying to get outside and a bit of a walk could do us both some good. We've been camped in that hospital room for so long." Gale looks down at me and smiles in approval. We walk through town hand in hand, making small conversation.

"We should cook for Annie tonight," Gale says, as we pass through a market contain delicious fruits and vegetables. There's one strange looking fruit with green fronds sticking out of the top of it that fascinates both of us. The vendor cuts one open, revealing juicy yellow flesh on the inside. "Pineapple—native to tropical regions." He says as he hands us each a round. We bite in at the same time and moan simultaneously. The tangy, citrusy juice explodes in my mouth. I've never had anything this delicious before in my life. From how quickly Gale is devouring his round, I can tell that it's had the same effect on him. He grins at me in delight, and for a moment, he looks just like the boy from the forest, happy and content. The juice is running down his chin and I rise onto my toes to lick it off.

I hear his small gasp and his eyes widen at my brazen gesture. Something about almost losing the man you love makes you unafraid to lavish a bit of affection on them. My awkwardness around him has all but evaporated and I am relishing our newfound ease with each other.

"Katniss, I think we need to buy this fruit, some stuff for dinner, and then get you home. As I recall, we started something a couple of days ago that we have yet to finish." He speaks lowly into my ear. My heart beats a bit faster in the anticipation of what's to come. I look up into his twinkling eyes, suddenly unable to focus on anything else, when a shrill beeping comes from the bottom of Gale's bag.

"Ugh, my communicuff," he groans, rolling his eyes. "Can't they leave me alone for two seconds? I've just gotten out of the hospital from their last mission, for chrissake!" I open the bag and he sifts through until he finds the small leather cuff that connects him to Command.

"What?" he growls into the speaker.

"Sergeant Hawthorne, you and Soldier Everdeen are requested to appear at Command Center One immediately." The metallic voice says. "Commander Blaze expects no excuses." I stifle a giggle. Blaze knows both Gale and I fairly well. Gale does not look pleased at all. His face, the picture of joy just moments ago, has clouded over angrily.

"Let's get this over with, Katniss. I can't wait to hear what ridiculous scheme they've cooked up for us now. I'm going to tell them they can shove it up their ass. I'm not doing another thing until…." Gale continues muttering to himself as we wind our way back to the main street. It's only a short walk to Command from the market, thankfully, so Gale doesn't have time to get too fired up.

Boarding the same elevator we rode only days ago, we climb silently up to Blaze's floor. Gale, who has yet to let go of my hand, drags me out of the elevator behind him and stalks down the hall, releasing me only to bang on Blaze's door.

"Come in, come in, for heaven's sake!" Blaze rises from his desk as we—well, Gale—storms into his office. I shut the door softly behind us and take a seat by the desk. Gale, on the other hand, seems to prefer pacing back and forth in the office like a caged animal. I grab his arm, hoping to settle him. To my relief, it works. He sits agitatedly, and Blaze returns to his seat as well.

Clearing his throat, Blaze begins. "First, I want to thank you both for what you did out there a few days ago. You managed to clear a record number of mines, and it was never my intention for any of you to get hurt. I sincerely thought that I had assigned streets that presented few problems. It was simply meant to be a training exercise for new soldiers, nothing more. I can't apologize enough for what occurred, Sergeant Hawthorne." His eyes look so terribly stressed and sad. I feel Gale soften beside me. He knows that the accident was just that—not some evil design of Blaze's.

"I asked you both to come here because I've been presented with an interesting idea and I want you two to partake. Mostly because of your military experience, but also because I know both of you to be good, honest people. There is a need in each district for leadership. We've gotten along fine with satellite leadership so far, but as the districts rebuild, there is a growing void that must be filled. Each district is in need of a governor. Hawthorne, I believe you're the man for the job, but only if you work closely with Soldier Everdeen. You may choose which District you desire. Both of you are highly respected by the citizens throughout the Districts, and I know that you'll do a fine job. Incidentally, accepting this assignment will ensure that neither of you are ever placed in active duty again. "

Governor? My mind is spinning. Of course, Gale would do a wonderful job and would be an obvious choice. And I would be right by his side, helping him. As his wife, and partner. The thought actually thrills me and I am secretly a bit relieved. To be honest, I never actually thought of myself as "wife" material.

Gale looks dubiously at me, trying to gauge my reaction before he gives an answer, so I nod slightly and squeeze his hand. He smiles and turns back to Blaze.

"Katniss and I will make excellent partners in this endeavor. Incidentally, this morning she also agreed to be my wife, so it seems we will be joined in many different ventures." He waits for Blaze's reaction and is not disappointed. The usually stone-faced military man breaks into a glorious smile and comes around the desk to pump Gale's usuable hand enthusiastically. He beams at me as well and gathers me into a fatherly hug.

"Congratulations to both of you! This is most fortuitous news! Nothing could bring me more pleasure than to send you into your new lives with a good job and the promise of a quiet life, then!" I feel a surge of affection for the old General. He may be gruff, but he has his moments.

We leave Command shortly thereafter with orders to return to District Twelve the following day and contact Blaze by the end of the week with our choice of districts, relief and joy palpable between the two of us.

"This is our chance, Katniss. We can finally have a comfortable life for ourselves. And our kids," Gale says, squeezing my hand.

The smile on my face slides off and I blanche. "Kids?" I question.

"Oh yes, baby. In fact, I think we should probably go home and get a head start on those, don't you think?" I swallow hard and turn up to meet his eyes. For the second time today, he actually looks like the 19 year old boy I know and love. My apprehension turns to butterflies of an entirely different kind and we hustle a bit faster, both anxious to make it Annie's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys sooo much for all of the reviews I've been getting. I love hearing what you all think of the story! I always appreciate everyone that takes the time to drop me a little note! **

**Gale's POV**

We burst into Annie's house after our brisk walk home from Command. "Annie? We're home! Are you here?" Katniss calls tentatively. There is no answer. "She must be out running errands," Katniss says. "I guess that means we have the whole house to ourselves." She lifts her eyes to mine suggestively and I feel my body respond immediately.

"In that case, Catnip, I guess we should take advantage of this unexpected alone time." I wink at her and, taking her hand in my good one, begin to slowly lead her upstairs. She begins absentmindedly rubbing her thumb over my knuckles as we walk. I can't quite believe how attuned my body is to her movements, however small and insignificant they may be. I have to still her hand halfway up the stairs because I feel myself quickly losing control. "Katniss-no. I want to take this slow and that makes me want to have you on this staircase." Her eyes widen in shock and she immediately blushes bright red. I stifle a laugh so I don't embarrass her. She has no clue what she does to me.

We finally make it to our room and I quietly shut and lock the door behind us. We approach each other and stand, staring into each other's eyes for what feels like an hour. I can tell that she feels shy for some reason, and I can't deny that I feel the same. We both know that tonight will be different than it's ever been before.

I reach my hand up to caress her face, breaking the stillness. She leans into my palm and, closing her eyes briefly, sighs. I'm startled to see her whole body relax. Taking a step forward, she leans up to kiss me. I meet her halfway, and our kiss is soft and sweet. She parts her mouth gently to allow me access. As I run my tongue across her lower lip, our kiss changes. The charge that we both felt that morning in the hospital returns and she presses herself harder against me, aligning her body so that it bows against mine. I snake my arm around her waist and hold her against me, pressing my erection into her hip so she knows how much I crave her. I want so badly to lift my right arm and tangle it into her long brown hair.

A strangled moan breaks its way out of my chest and I break away from Katniss, turning around so she can't see the sudden pool of tears in my eyes. The lack of functionality in my right arm has finally hit home. I can't even make love to my fiancée the way I want to because I'm not completely whole anymore.

"Hey," she says softly. "What happened, Gale? Where did you go?" I feel her hand brush down my arm as she tries to turn me to her.

"Katniss, I can't even do what I want with you because I can't move my fucking arm. How do you think I'm going to make a life for us when I'm only half ok?" All of the frustrations and worries that I was able to bury while in the hospital, being waited on hand and foot, are bubbling to the surface. "I can't hunt, I can't build anything, I can't help you—what are you going to do with someone like me? I want to take care of you and it's killing me knowing that I won't be able to," I tell her bitterly. I never thought that I would have to be taken care of. It's always been in my nature to be the caretaker. That's why Katniss and I have always gotten on so well—we're both natural born caretakers.

"Gale," she says, her voice stronger now. "Stop. Whatever you're thinking, just stop. You don't even know if this is permanent, first of all. You could get feeling in that arm tomorrow morning for all we know. Second, if you think that I would leave you because you can't hunt, then you have no idea who I am. I don't care what you can or can't do, I care that you love me. We're going to build a life together in whatever way we can—right arm or no right arm." She spins me around and plants her lips on mine angrily. Forcing her tongue into my mouth, she claims me as hers. I can't help but respond to her kiss and my tongue begins to dance with hers, both of us pouring our fears and frustrations into each other.

She pulls away and stares hard into my eyes, searching for any doubts. I stare back at her, narrowing my eyes with desire. She notes the change and pushes me back towards the bed. I feel the backs of my knees hit the mattress and I sink down. She slowly begins undoing her shirt, one button at a time. I reach over my head and pull my t-shirt off by the collar. After she discards her shirt on the floor, she leans over to run her hands down the planes of my chest and stomach. Planting a kiss over my heart, like she always does, she drops to her knees.

Undoing my belt and pants, she caresses her hand over my erection through the soft cloth of my boxers. I gasp—she's never been this daring before. Taking in my shocked expression, she whispers "Let me take care of you," as she pulls down my pants and boxers simultaneously. I sit, naked in front of her. She grasps me tightly and begins to work her hand up, down, and around. I lean my head back, my expression tight with pleasure. Suddenly, I feel a completely different sensation. She's taken me in her mouth. I look down and watch her bob her head up and down, sucking and pulling. I feel her swirl her tongue around my head and I almost come undone. _Where in the hell did she learn to do this?_ I think.

"Katniss, baby, please. I can't hold on much longer. Stop, baby. This is too fast." She drags her teeth lightly up my length and I'm harder than I ever thought possible. Reaching down to pull her up onto the bed with me, I use my good hand to unbutton her pants. Slipping my hand in between her bare hip and her underwear, I attempt to shimmy them down her body. She senses that I'm having trouble and reaches down to help, discarding the rest of her clothing on the floor. She lies naked beneath me, and I'm having a hard time not just laying there and staring at her. I take my hand and run my fingers down her neck, her chest, over her breasts, her stomach, and finally, down to her most secret spot. She's incredibly ready for me and I can hear her start to pant in anticipation. Circling her clit with my thumb, I lean down to kiss her belly as it rises and falls. She closes her eyes and moans softly. I continue to make lazy circles and slip one finger insider her. She arches her hips up to meet me.

Pumping my finger slowly, in and out, I establish a rhythm. Her hips begin to move in tandem with my finger and I push her just to the brink before pulling my finger out. She cries out and her she looks so upset, so bereft. I lean down to kiss her and my tongue continues the rhythm that my finger had established. "Please Gale, please." She whimpers. I lean down and position myself at her entrance before sliding into her, filing her back up. Her satisfied groan is enough to almost push me over the edge.

Her legs wrap around my waist and I swivel my hips so that I am buried inside her fully. We begin to move together—she rises to meet me every time I push myself back into her. Her face shows me that I'm doing something right—her expression is that of pure bliss. Her breathing picks up and, tossing her head back in abandon, she lets herself go, convulsing around me, saying my name over and over again. Hearing her say that is enough for me and I let myself go as well. We come down together, spiraling into a release that only we know.

After we're done, she lays her head on my chest and I reach up awkwardly to stroke her hair. She plants several soft kisses down my chest and, blinking slowly, falls into a deep sleep. I kiss her forehead and succumb to exhaustion as well.

We wake hours later to a dark, empty house. Katniss leans up to kiss me once more. I must say, I very much enjoy affectionate Katniss. For the first time, I truly feel like she wants me, rather than just tolerates me. Since the explosion, she acts like a woman, not the scared, confused girl that I used to know. I appreciate the change.

She speaks, breaking through my reverie. "Gale, where are we going to go? Which district are you going to pick?" Placing her hand on my chest, she rests her head there so that she can look at me as we speak.

"Well, I was thinking that we could just go back to District Twelve. We have a home there and…" I trail off. I was going to say that we could spend time in the forest, hunting and gathering, but now that's not a possibility for me. She pats my chest comfortingly, instinctively knowing why I couldn't finish my thought.

Rising, she opens the huge doors that lead out onto a small balcony. She looks beautiful, standing there in the moonlight, wrapped in nothing but a sheet. A soft breeze blows through the room. Her hair waves softly in the breeze and my breath is momentarily snatched from me. "Here, Katniss," I say with certainty. "We belong here. It's a fresh start for both of us. You belong by the sea. We both do." She turns around and I see the skeptical look in her eyes from across the room.

"If we go back to District Twelve, all we'll have are memories. Of Prim, our fathers, the Games, being cold and hungry. We need a fresh start baby, something new. We can relax here. Blaze said that the insurgents should be taken care of soon and we'll be free to live our lives." I sit up and hold my hand out to her. Walking over, she takes it and sits on my lap.

"I want what you want, Gale. I'm with you now. If you want District Four, then I'll be here." Leaning down, she gives me a long kiss. I feel myself stir again beneath her. Shifting, I lay her down underneath me and lean down to kiss her again. She smiles and, giggling, wraps her arms around my neck.

We spend the rest of the night making love, wrapped in the warm tropical breeze and each other, and I know we've made the right decision.


End file.
